Galactic Hero
by RSBCS
Summary: Out in space, a legend foretells of a hero chosen by a princess to protect her from those that seek evil. And Ash... does not appear it. But when Princess Serena is captured by Team Solar Flare, he must become stronger with his Pokemon to save the galaxy. All while finding answers to the princess he is destined to protect. [Amourshipping fic].
1. Twin of Fate

**You gotta wonder if my brain ever sits still long enough to finish a story before starting another one. Ah well, call it the creative curse.**

 **Anyways, yes this is another Pokemon story involving characters from the anime. And just to settle accounts now before you guys go crazy, this one will be an Amourshipping piece. Yes, an AshxSerena fic. Reason why? Simple. I think it, along with Pokeshipping, is a highly plausible pairing.**

 **Ash: Wait, this is a what now?**

 **GAH! When'd you get out here?!**

 **Ash: I don't know. I just did.**

 **Well, get back in your story Ash! We're breaking the Fourth Wall here.**

 **Ash: Sorry. But, could you tell me more about what this story is?**

 ***sigh*. Might as well. This story takes place maybe a millennia after the original Ash's journey. So this universe is in line with the anime, just set really far ahead. And in space.**

 **Ash: Wow! That's so cool! Are my friends there too?**

 **Yes Ash. Now can we get to the disclaimer?**

 **Ash: I can handle that. RSBCS does not own me or other Pokemon characters. We all belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. Right Pikachu?**

 **Pikachu: Pikachu Pi.**

 ***sigh* Let's just get to the story. Read, review, and don't hate me!**

* * *

Prologue 1:  
Twin of Fate

In the vast cosmos of the galaxy, among lights dotting the nothingness, between harmony and decay, there lives a tale that spans the lives of the many heavenly bodies. This tale tells of its fate hanging on the precipice between salvation or renewal, with neither end giving in. It is in this time that a saviour emerged, one to shape destiny between humans and Pokemon. This is his story.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Engaged in a fierce chase, Space Guardian Ash Ketchum pursued the targeted suspect of smuggling false medicines to emergency units across the Aries sector. The suspect was a member of a ring of pirates who went around disturbing the peace of the various sectors, sabotaging colonies, smuggling contraband, even stealing people and Pokemon if the price was right. But Ash was hot on this criminal's heels, not letting up as he lined up his sights.  
Once he locked on, he ordered, "Engage, dome-field!" And his ship fired a turquoise beam that ensnared the pirate craft in a sphere. Both ships hovered inside of it, with no way out. Fitting his helmet on, Ash activated the space function of his suit to protect himself from the ever-present vacuum of space. His suit sealed all escape points for air, the peach-red fabric self-sealing; his visor locked onto the sides of his helmet as a face-shield formed underneath (A/N: Ash's suit is the same from the BW episode: "An Epic Defense Force"). With his suit prepped, Ash's partner Pokemon Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, wearing a suit similar to his while having a protective covering around its head. They disembarked their vessel, and floated in the zero-g field they had created as a pirate grunt emerged from the other one. The pirate grunt wore a blue space suit that looked more like it was meant for use deep underwater, and had an insignia of the ancient criminal organization; Team Aqua.

"Alright Kelvin," Ash shouted, "You are under arrest!"  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu barked along.  
"Don't count on it kid." the pirate, Kelvin, warned, "Walrein, go!" From his ship shot out a Pokeball, which released a blue walrus Pokemon with a fuzzy, white top like a mane and two gigantic tusks. A protective bubble had already encased Walrein to protect it from the environment.  
With it, Ash initiated the battle by commanding, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" With a mighty cry, Pikachu shot out arcs of electricity straight to Walrein.  
However, Kelvin instructed, "Dodge, then counter with Aqua Tail!" Pushing off from the ground, Walrein avoided the Thunderbolt, then flew up and slammed Pikachu down with Aqua Tail. Because of there being no gravity, Pikachu slammed into the floor of the field hard. "Now, Body Slam!"  
"Pkachu, move out of the way with Quick Attack!" While Walrein charged down, Pikachu flicked off and flew towards the wall. Then, he kicked off and hit the walrus Pokemon like a missile, with as much force as the real deal. "Iron Tail!" As Walrein floated back, Pikachu nailed it with its tail energized with steel. The force of the impact sent both Pokemon sailing back, and Ash figured this was his chance.  
"Alright! Now, Electro Ball!" Ash commanded, "Then, hit it with Iron Tail!" With a victorious smile, Pikachu charged up an orb of electricity at the tip of his tail. Once it was fully charged, he flung the orb at his opponent. Using the push back, Pikachu then jetted off the wall and tried slamming its Iron Tail through the Electro Ball. But upon attempting the technique, the Electro Ball dissipated, leaving Ash and Pikachu shocked.  
"Kind of pointless, cancelling your own attack." Kelvin laughed, "Walrein, Ice Ball!" Walrein gathered arctic energy, and concentrated it into an ice ball by its mouth. When it was ready, it launched the attack into Pikachu at point-blank range. Having been launched back fast and hard, Pikachu made impact with the sidewall, and shattered the dome-field. Free to leave, Kelvin recalled Walrein to its Pokeball, and jetted off into space, leaving Ash to witness his 22nd failed capture to date.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disappointed and ashamed, Ash piloted his ship back to command to report to the colonel. He knew he was gonna get an earful, but it was something he was coming to accept. As one of the youngest Space Defenders in history, a lot of expectations fell on him to uphold. By far, he and his array of Pokemon were top notch in battling, making them prime advocates in their work. The only trouble came when Ash was on a job. He thought he and Pikachu could catch that criminal, but once again his ego got the better of him.  
Pikachu sat behind him, being tended to by the ship's medical equipment. Since it had become too cumbersome to have medical members on patrols with pilots, each craft was outfitted to heal and monitor Pokemon health. That was another thing Ash was beating himself up on. But he let it go as he began his approach to the command ship.  
The command ship was a mammoth vessel, nearly the size of an asteroid 6 miles wide. The front of the ship was pointed like a cruise ship, but had a flattened-out bottom hull. Various antennae and command spires dotted the top, and four giga-sized thrusters were mounted on the rear along with several smaller ones dotted among them. The central hub of all Space Defender operations, the _S.S. Opelucid_.  
Upon final approach, an operator spoke over the intercom, _Unidentified space craft, please relay flight code and identification.  
_ "This is flight 01993, Pilot Ash Ketchum of Space Defender corps 03. Requesting permission to dock."  
 _Flight code check complete. Welcome back Ash. How was the mission?_ Ash responded only with a nervous chuckle. _Oh boy. Colonel Iris is not gonna be happy._ With the exchange concluded, Ash maneuvered his craft through the photon shields in one of the docking bays, and landed in the hangar. Immediately, landing crew went in to do repairs and refuel. As they did, he and Pikachu disembarked and headed for command central.  
"Well," he groaned to his partner, "Better report to the colonel. No matter how badly I did today."  
"Pika." Pikachu grimaced.

As the duo were traversing the long hallways, one of the other cadets ran up to him, and nabbed Ash in a headlock. It was Ben, from another corps that specialize in using Capture Stylers to accomplish missions.  
"Hey there Ash!" Ben cheered as he wrestled with his friend, "You're looking well."  
"Same for you Ben." Ash replied, "But, I won't be doing well once the colonel is done with me."  
"What?! No way! You can't have done anything that bad."  
"That smuggler I was tasked with capturing, kinda got away from me."  
"Oh yeah, that's bad. Sorry to hear that Ash."  
"It was my fault. I was trying a new move combination with Pikachu, and thought to try it in our battle."  
"You mean the Electro Tail? You haven't even mastered it outside a Zero-G Battle." With a chuckle and scratching behind his head, Ash resumed his walk with Pikachu and Ben in tow.  
Shortly following, they arrived at the _Opelucid_ 's command bridge. The expansive control nerve for the entire fleet had teams of navigators and analysts swamping the lower level where the monitors issued directions, intel, and reports between command and troops. Above it all in the captain's seat was a young girl with huge, violet hair wearing a blinding-white colonel's tunic decorated with pins and medals to illustrate her rank. Peeping up from its home in her hair, an Axew spotted Ash and Pikachu approaching and alerted the colonel to their arrival.  
Turning to face them, the dark-skinned colonel ordered, "Report, Cadet Ketchum!"  
"Yes sir!" Ash saluted to attention, "Smuggler Kelvin... managed to escape. Pikachu and I couldn't catch him."  
"Pika." Pikachu added timidly.  
with a heavy sigh, Colonel Iris spoke, "I should have known this would happen. Kelvin was a Rank 4 criminal. Sending a cadet after him was my fault."  
"My apologies."  
"Ash, do you remember what the Space Defenders were created for? 'To protect the denizens of the stars, to which we yearned to reach. Remember the origin, and how we scattered, so we might explore the beyond.' That is our mission."  
"Yes colonel."  
"I recruited you because of your desire to protect people and Pokemon, not to mention your skill at battling. But you've barely been in the force for three months, and you haven't given my superiors much incentive to keep you."  
"I understand."  
"I hope you do. Now, go rest up, and await further orders." With a salute, Ash and Pikachu obeyed, departing alongside Ben.

Turning back to the front, Iris had Axew rest in her lap as she contemplated Ash's place among the force.  
While she did, a navigator announced, "Colonel, connection on Dey 6. Private line."  
"Patch it through." Iris responded. Clicking a switch on her chair, she was raised up into a private chamber. Once inside, seven screens showing shadows of people came online.  
"Iris, it appears you harbor some doubts." one of the male shadows evaluated.  
"About Ash and his potential?" Iris acknowledged, "Yes. He failed in capturing another targeted offender."  
"You do realize that, with his proficiency battling with his Pokemon, he just might be the one we've been waiting for." a female shadow pointed out, "We will have to make a move pretty soon."  
"I am aware of that team's operations. My pilots are doing their best to keep those activities at a minimum. They've grown bold, but they are still not much of a threat."  
"Iris, Team Solar Flare is not to be underestimated." another male voice said scornfully, "They have operated fairly well despite our efforts to hold them at bay. In fact, they are about to make their move against the kingdom." This news brought forth much shock from those gathered. They were aware that this group operated under the radar, but never this covert enough to make a move. Even to Iris, this did not bode well. "We need to call the boy in."  
"No!" the colonel protested, "Only the princess can choose the hero! Bring her to me, and we can determine it then."  
"You know the risks." the first figure warned, "We cannot take the princess out of the kingdom unless absolutely necessary."  
"And I won't bring some rookie to her only to find that he isn't the one!"  
"We understand Iris." another female piped up, "But times are becoming dire. If Ash is the hero we need, he must be made aware. Otherwise, we are all lost."  
"You have two days colonel." a third male dictated. With that, the screens blinked out, leaving Iris to scowl at her directive.  
"There is no way he's the hero!" she huffed, feeding an apple to Axew, "Ash Ketchum is such a little kid."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ash's fierce determination shone through as his Frogadier flew back to his side, sheathing the blade it used for its Cut attack. His opponent, Ben's Feraligator, had collapsed in defeat, ending the battle.  
"Guess you got us again." Ben chuckled as he helped Feraligator recover, "You're pretty amazing in battles."  
"Thanks." Ash replied, "But Frogadier deserves the credit. All my Pokemon do. They work so hard to help me out."  
"You certainly give your Pokemon quite the credit." came someone's voice. Ben and Ash turned to see two officers entering the arena. They were captain's Brock and N, Ash's mentors and direct superiors. Captain Brock wore the same space tunic as Ash, but his had a small shoulder pad on his left side. Captain N, however, did not wear one. Instead, he had on a black baseball cap with a white rectangle above the brim sitting on his bright-green hair; a short-sleeved, white, collared shirt; tan slacks with a golden cube dangling on his side like a puzzle cube with the center missing; and black tennis shoes. By his feet was his loyal Zorua, looking mischievous.  
"Captain Brock! Captain N!" Ash saluted. His Pokemon followed suite.  
"At ease Ash." N ushered, "You don't need to do that with us. You know that."  
"Sorry. Force of habit."  
"That's okay." Brock eased, "So, another win today?"  
"Just against Ben. I couldn't stop Kelvin. I failed today."  
"Well, even with that, we really need more trainers like Ash." Ben came up to them, "He's probably gonna be one of the best ever."  
However, N reminded, "But that is for Colonel Iris to decide." Sadly, Ash knew he was right. He was already on thin ice because he hadn't stopped his previous targets, and even more so with this last run. The only thing keeping him onboard was his skill in battle, and his supreme bonding abilities to Pokemon of all kinds. Beyond that, Ash was a total rookie.  
"For now, it's best that we all get some rest." Brock suggested.  
"Yes sir." the cadets said at attention, then returned their partners to their Pokeballs.  
Before Ash and Pikachu left, N requested, "Just a second Ash. Might I speak with you en route? Nothing bad, just some mild conversation."  
"Y-Yes. But, what about your family?"  
"Darmanitan and the others will be alright. Don't worry." With that assurance, the two left for Ash's quarters. And Brock wondered about the fate of his good friend.

Meanwhile, in another region of the galaxy...

There lay the wondrous Vaniville kingdom, settled on Planet Zion Arcadia. In this homeworld, there sat the most glorious castle, a mixture of past and future. Structured like those of the ancient world, it had four towers that connected the walls guarding the center palace while emitting a special, transparent shield to protect from space-based threats, the center palace a combination of towers and studies jutting high above everything else. A small metropolis sat nestled within the castle's border wall, the people milling about in total sanctity and security of their home.  
In the highest room of the tallest tower, there resided a maiden fair and true. Her honey-blond hair stretching down her back, graceful azure eyes hinted into a forlorn gaze. She was adorned in a flowing red-and-yellow kimono woven by the kingdom's coveted seamstress. This maiden was Princess Serena, heir to the throne and protector of her people.  
As she gazed out her window to the evergreen fields beyond the castle wall, two of her friends entered her quarters with eager expressions.  
"Princess, are you ready?" Dawn inquired as she, Piplup, and Drew came in.  
"Not yet." Serena answered in a pensive tone, "I'm... still troubled."  
"Here you go again." Drew sighed, flipping his hair to the side, "Bet we know what it is today."  
"Drew, be polite!" Dawn chastised.  
"Piplup Pip!" Piplup mimicked.  
"Sorry. My bad."  
"Princess Serena, do you want to tell us while I brush your hair?"

Taking a deep breath that she let out rather somberly, Serena affirmed, "Very well." So she sat down in front of her mirror as Dawn took a seat behind her, and began stroking with a worn-down, wooden brush.  
"Dawn, Drew, I dreamed again." Serena spoke after a few strokes were drawn, "I dreamed of him."  
"The hero?!" Dawn gasped, "Did you see who it was this time?"  
"No. His face was still hidden in shadow. There wasn't much to see of him this time."  
"You sure it wasn't me or Cilan?" Drew joshed.  
"No Drew! He looked... younger. My age even."  
Before Drew could make another wise-crack, Dawn puffed, "Piplup, use Bubblebeam." Acknowledging, Piplup blasted Drew with a series of supercharged bubbles. "Don't listen to him Serena. I'm sure the identity of the hero will be revealed before long." Serena certainly hoped so. Her mother said the fabled hero of their kingdom would be revealed through her, but she never said how exactly. But she did say it would become clear when she came of age. Her tenth birthday was tomorrow, the time she longed for ever since hearing about the legend. This would allow her to travel around, with an escort, to find who was the next hero. But with her tenth birthday coming up, she didn't exactly feel confident she would be able to find out who the hero was gonna be. But, she had to stay strong. Her people needed her, and she had wonderful friends to support her in whatever she faced.  
With Dawn finishing up in brushing her hair, Serena brought out two Pokeballs and summoned, "Braixen, Pancham, come on out!" Appearing before her was a tiny panda Pokemon with a leaf in its mouth and sunglasses on its head, as well as a fox Pokemon standing on two legs with yellow fur predominantly, except in its ears which were red, and a twig sticking up in its tail. "Ready to go guys?" she asked them.  
"Pan Pancham." Pancham winked.  
"Brai Braixen." Braixen nodded. With that, along with Dawn and Drew, they headed out for Serena's performance.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the amphitheater, the crowd buzzed with anticipation for the princess's Pokemon performance. All the townsfolk waited with eagerness and bated breath. Sitting in the front row were Serena's mother, Queen Grace; bodyguard, Misty; and galaxy renowned connoisseur, Cilan. These three were looking forward to Princess Serena's performance, yet were also anxious should anything happen during it.  
Peeking out from backstage, Dawn marveled at the sheer size of the audience out to see their princess today.  
"Wow! This has got to be the largest crowd, ever!" she said in awe.  
"On the eve of the princess's tenth birthday, I wouldn't be surprised at this point." Drew scoffed.  
"Well, it's almost time. You ready?"  
With a confident gaze, Serena replied, "I am."  
"Then let's get this show on the road. Let's start it up Dawn."  
"Right behind you Drew." And the two headed out.  
Before getting into position, Serena took one last look at herself in the full body mirror. For her performance today, she wore a pink dress with a second, red skirt and a red bow below the collar. A choker wrapped around her neck, with a medallion holding a Keystone hanging from it. Her hair was tied by a pink ribbon, while some of her hair hung beside both sides of her face, with a pair of earrings hidden behind it all. She also wore black stockings and red dress shoes. And finally, a pair of white gloves with small, pink ribbons on the cuffs enveloped her delicate hands.  
Bracing herself after her final glance over, Serena stood beside Braixen and Pancham, as Dawn in a pink dress and her hair tied in a ponytail, and Drew in a royal-blue tunic with a yellow sash across his chest, greeted the audience.  
"Warm greetings, ladies and gentlemen." Dawn began with a bow, "And welcome to the princess eve grand performance." A round of applause followed her introduction.  
"And now," Drew announced, "Please welcome, our beloved princess, heir to Vaniville, Princess Serena!"

As the curtains were about to be drawn, Serena whispered, "Braixen, spin and use Flamethrower." Twirling the stick from its tail, Braixen sent out flames around the three that concealed them behind a fire tornado.  
Serena let the tornado roar for a bit in her entrance, then instructed, "Pancham, Karate Chop!" Spinning in the opposite direction, Pancham sliced through the fire, showering the three of them in shiny embers. Keeping the momentum going, Pancham leaped into the air while Braixen spun arcs of fire like ribbons, Serena made small dance steps in the midst of it, providing a platform for Pancham's gymnastics. Once she was getting into the rhythm, she began to use the whole space, dancing alongside Braixen.  
After Pancham was high enough, Serena called, "Pancham, use Dark Pulse! And Braixen, use Psybeam!" So Pancham released arcs of dark energy from its hands while Braixen cast a multi-colored wave. The two energies clashed, and burst into dazzling lights that sparkled as they rained down. With it concluded, the three gave a bow as the crowd roared with bursting energy. And Serena's friends and family couldn't have been more proud of her.  
But suddenly, a blast of fire struck the stage above Serena, shocking the crowd and scaring the princess. Drew rushed in and rescued the princess and her Pokemon from falling debris, while Dawn and Misty confronted two men wearing reddish-orange suits and sunglasses of the same color like their hair.  
"Alright! Who do you think you are?!" Misty demanded.  
"Simple." one of the men answered as he petted his female Pyroar, "We're Team Solar Flare. And you know why we are here."  
"Maybe. But that doesn't give you the right!" Dawn returned with ferocity.  
"Pip Piplup Piplup!"  
"Time to teach you a lesson." Pulling out her Pokeball, Misty called, "Go Corsola!" And from it came a pink and white, coral-looking Pokemon. It, along with Piplup, prepared to battle the grunts Pyroar and Golbat. As they did, Drew took the performers back stage to hide.  
"Pyroar, Flamthrower!" Spewing out tongues of flame, Pyroar missed its targets as Piplup and Corsola dodged.  
"Piplup, Whirlpool!" Channeling all its energy, Piplup summoned a titanic whirlpool over it. Then, it launched the attack at Golbat and Pyroar. Golbat managed to fly over it, but Pyroar's leg got caught and it was yanked back in.  
Seeing his partner in trouble, the other grunt ordered, "Golbat, Air Slash!"  
But while it was prepping, Misty countered, "Oh no you don't! Corsola, Spike Cannon!" Aiming its horns like cannons, Corsola shot the Air Slash before it could cancel out the whirlpool. Then, she commanded, "Now, Tackle attack!" Taking off like a missile, Corsola knocked Golbat straight into its trainer, sending them both to the ground. Meanwhile, Pyroar was struggling to get out of the Whirlpool, shooting flames and sonic blasts from Hyper Voice, to no avail. Taking advantage, Piplup surfed the current towards Pyroar.  
"Piplup, use Hydro Pump!" With a mighty trill, Piplup blasted Pyroar with a high-pressured water stream. Because of it, the Whirlpool dissolved, and Pyroar fainted right on the spot.  
With the battle over, the queen ordered the guards to secure the men and their Pokemon in the dungeons. While they were being dragged, Pyroar's trainer warned, "You haven't stopped us. More are coming. Team Solar Flare will have what it wants. And with it, the end of this universe shall come." And the door slammed shut behind him. Hidden behind the curtain, Serena started to cry, and her friends present with her did their best to comfort her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How in the world did this happen?!" Dawn exclaimed back in Serena's room to Misty, Drew, and Cilan, "Security here at those performances is so tight, not even a Ghastly can slip through."  
"Even the tightest guard may have some holes." Cilan elaborated, "It's simply elementary."  
"Not in this day and age." Drew refuted, "There had to be a mole that let them in."  
"Even that's impossible." Dawn interjected, "The queen herself selects who serves in her court. It has to be something else."  
"Whatever it was, it is my fault for not seeing the danger and protecting the princess." Misty sighed, "They almost injured her. As the princess's bodyguard, I am at fault."  
"Don't say that Misty. We were all busy watching Serena's performance. We didn't know this would happen."  
"Precisely. Which means it's Mystery Time!" And before anyone could protest, Cilan had put on a detectives hat, brought out a magnifying glass, and left the room to find clues. Knowing the trouble this would cause, Drew followed after him. Once they left, Serena came back from her discussion with her mother.  
When the two girls noticed her arrival, Misty instantly went up to her, kneeled, and offered, "Princess, for my failure to have seen this danger that befell you, and my delayed response, I submit myself to whatever-"  
"Misty! Please..." Serena begged, on the verge of tears once more. At this, Misty backed off as Dawn took over and escorted Serena to the changing room. The change took no time at all, and the princess emerged in her evening gown along with a bow above her forehead.  
"Rest well, princess." Dawn prayed before departing for her own quarters. And somberly, Serena made her way into her four-poster bed as Misty helped to tuck her in.  
When her personal guard finished, Serena spoke up, "Misty, I'm worried. And even more; afraid."  
Sitting beside her, Misty inquired, "What has evoked this sudden fear in you princess?"  
"Team Solar Flare. I'm afraid that I'm what they're after. They must be trying to take my power, since our hero has not yet been found."  
"Maybe. But it will not come to be, your Highness. Whatever they are after, I will be there to protect it. Including you."  
"Thank you Misty. But, the hero. Will he be able to save our home in time?"  
Resting a hand reassuringly on hers, Misty replied in a motherly tone, "Fret not, princess. This hero will be revealed very soon. And he will save our home. Now, get some sleep." Turning the lights off, Misty left the princess's immediate vicinity to her room next door.  
And as Serena drifted sleep, she whispered, "Oh great hero, when will you be revealed to me and my people?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Having arrived at his bunk, Ash and Pikachu ventured in while N and Zorua stood in the entryway.  
"See if that helps Pikachu master Electro Tail." N concluded, "Don't let Pikachu's speed surpass the Electro Ball, then the charge won't disappear upon impact."  
"Thanks N. I'll remember that next time." Ash returned. N really had to admire Ash's character. Half the force was not as bonded to Pokemon as he was, even when combined they couldn't compare. Despite N's upbringing, Ash really defied much human behavior towards his family, the Pokemon. He even took critiques for battling very well.  
As Ash took off the top part of his suit, N noticed something. "Hey Ash, what's that on your arm?" he directed. Then Ash noticed that he meant the mark he carried, the one that looked like a lightning bolt.  
"No idea." Ash chuckled, "I found it when I was 6, and my mom said it was a late birthmark, or something. But it's weird, because no one else has a mark like I do."  
 _That's peculiar._ N pondered in his head, _That mark... could it be?  
_ "Is something wrong with it N?"  
Shaking the thought out, N replied, "No no, not at all. I was just curious. Anyways, get some sleep. You'll be deployed tomorrow." With that, he and Zorua left.  
Ash didn't think much of it, but he and Pikachu often dreamed that his mark was super important. Like it was a key to a great power, or a symbol of a group he's been a part of since before his birth, or even a way to fuse himself and Pikachu into some new kind of Pokemon. And those thoughts remained on his mind as he and his best buddy went to bed, unaware of the journey they shall soon undertake.

* * *

 **Yep. Well, that sets up the whole shebang.**

 **Pikachu: Pika?**

 **Yes, that's it for now.**

 **Ash: But it's only one chapter, and Serena apparently doesn't know me. And when did she become a princess? And isn't Vaniville-?**

 **GAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Another time another place Ash! *shoves into closet hastily***

 ***ahem* Now, I won't be updating this story as much as some of the others. For this one to be understood, I need to finish its predecessor. Or at least go further with it so you all can understand some hints. But I figured I'd share this so you guys had something else to enjoy too. Sorta like a teaser of sorts.**

 **Be sure to look forward to the next chapters. Enjoy.**


	2. Mark Fulfilled

**Before we begin, I want to make one thing clear to my readers.**

 **Serena: What's that?**

 **me: Gah! First Ash, now you?! What are you guys doing here anyway?**

 **Serena: I don't really know. You just brought us here.**

 **me: Is this going to be a regular thing with you guys?**

 **Serena: Maybe.**

 **me: *sigh* Alright. But first, what I want to say.**

 **While I get some people don't like some of the ways I write, that doesn't give you the right to dictate how I should write. As an individual, I have my own style. So to the reviewers who have given me feedback that is not story related, while your intentions 'might' be understandable (and I emphasize might greatly), how it comes across is less than desirable. If you want to correct my writing, just be an editor. Right now, I already have three that I trust, and they give honest critiques that help me see more from another perspective. Yours just seems to be completely biased. Also, walk the walk before talking the talk. I looked at your profiles, and feel underwhelmed you think you know how to write when your writing is mediocre. Not bad, just not to a level that shows you know more than me. I will not say names, but you know who you are. Everyone else, leave them alone. I know you have reasons, but this is something I need to confront alone. And I prefer to leave bystanders out of my fights.**

 **Serena: But, aren't you bringing them in by posting this?**

 **me: I know. But this will not stop unless someone steps up. Evil will only win when good people stand by and do nothing. I may be burned, banned, slandered, and what have you. But I will speak my peace, because this affects me greatly.**

 **Serena: Can't we just get to the story?**

 **me: *deep breath* Yeah, let's go! People want to enjoy a story, not listen to a rant.**

 **So anyway, here is the second prologue of Galactic Hero. And here's where things get real serious. Just warning you, some parts may get dark.**

 **Serena: Like what? Is it with Ash?!**

 **me: No. Just do the disclaimer so we can read already.**

 **Serena: Alright, don't be so sour about it. Anyway, RSBCS does not own Pokemon. All content belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **me: And with that all cleared up, let's move out!**

* * *

Prologue 2:  
Mark Fulfilled

The room was dim and quiet. Only Ash and Pikachu's soft snoring filled the quarters. That is, until,  
"Ash, Pikachu, up and at 'em!" The two cadets shot out of bed, landing hard on the ground. Upon recovery, Colonel Iris appeared on the holo-monitor and instructed, "Cadet, we have a situation. I need you to team up with Cadets May and Kenny, patrol Sector 27 immediately. Now go!" After her transmission cut off, Ash groggily got his suit and helmet on. He wasn't sure what Colonel Iris meant, but it had to be an emergency to wake him up in the middle of the night.  
"Let's go Pikachu!" he beckoned, then wondered, "But, why Sector 27? Isn't that off-limits to all denizens?" Pikachu just shrugged, equally confused. With that done, Ash slapped on his remote controller to his wrist, and dashed off for their mission.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first thing Serena woke up to were the sounds of explosions. The tower rocked with the force of something destructive outside. Afraid, yet curious at the same time, she ventured from her bed to the window to see something that horrified her. Down below, the wall barricading the town and castle was demolished, awash in fire. The energy shield it supported was visibly shattered at the entrance point the enemy penetrated through. The town was in shambles, and the townsfolk were either fleeing for their lives, or fighting back against the attackers. Whatever this force was, it was making its way towards the castle.  
Misty came in urgently, immediately yanking the princess to her side. No words were needed to be said about what would happen next, as Serena quick-changed out of her gown, and they made their way to the central staircase.  
But barely partway down, Serena gasped as she realized, "Braixen! Pancham!" Rushing with all her might, the princess hurried back to her room with Misty hot on her tail, urging her back. They made it back up, and Serena quickly retrieved her Pokeballs from her nightstand. But it was in that moment that another explosion rattled the tower. When Misty went to investigate, she found that the stairwell and lifts were shattered and blasted away, while some strange men in orange suits like the men yesterday were slowly approaching the room on the backs of flying Pokemon like Skarmory, or being lifted up by a Beehyem's Psychic. Misty quickly barred the door as she looked for an exit for her and/or Serena.

It was then that Cilan rushed in and called, "Princess, this way! The servant's passage!" Serena found herself being directed to a passage in a wall. Cilan ushered her and Misty into the wall as they heard pounding coming from the entrance.  
"Wait, Cilan! Come with us!" Serena pleaded as Misty tugged her in.  
"I can't. You are my responsibility. Your safety is my mission and utmost priority." Cilan told her.  
"Cilan please! I can't leave you behind! I won't leave anyone behind!"  
"Don't worry Serena. When you are safely away, I will gather everyone and come find you. That's a promise."  
"We'll hold you to that promise Cilan." Misty retorted, "Pleasant tidings and fair winds to you."  
"And to you two as well." With one last smile, Cilan closed the wall behind him, and prepared to face the ones pursuing the princess. Two men blasted the door away with their Pokemon's help, and confronted the well-dressed connoisseur. They were surprised to see that the princess was not present, unlike what their informer relayed to them.  
"Where is she?!" One of the men interrogated.  
Holding out his Pokeball, Cilan challenged, "Defeat me, and you may find out. Crustle, let's go!" And from his Pokeball came a large hermit crab Pokemon with a huge slab of earth on top of it like a shell. The two men prepared to attack, but backed off when they heard a mighty below outside. And Cilan had just enough time to see a vague shadow of a Pokemon with wings on its back as it shot blue fire at him.

Serena and Misty retreated to the underground hangar using the servant's lift. It didn't feel right to Serena to leave Cilan like she did, even to protect her. She felt like wanting to just forget about her own sake, and go back to help. But not only was she too far down to do so, but blue fire spewed from the passage above them. Seeing the fire coming from where Cilan was, Serena feared the worst for her friend. Misty, on the other hand, held out hope that Cilan would be alright. With those thoughts, the two continued on and arrived at the hidden hangar.  
Prepped in the center was a blue spacecraft, that was spherical in shape with two turrets on the supposed front, and two jets attached on either side. The bottom hull was metallic and blue, while the top was a plexiglass dome. Working to prepare their escape vehicle were Drew, Dawn, and Queen Grace.  
"Mother!" Serena cried as she rushed to the queen and hugged lose to her.  
Grace returned the hug, and grieved, "Oh Serena, I wish this day had never come."  
"Your Majesty," Drew informed, "The ship is ready for takeoff."  
"Wonderful. You and Dawn head on ahead and clear a path." Confirming the order, Drew and Dawn took off for the upper hangar.  
"Mother, what will we do? Our people..."  
"Fret not, Serena. I have my best riders protecting our people and getting them safely evacuated. They will be fine."  
"Thank goodness."  
"But that's not what's important right now. These marauders are attacking our home for one reason: you. We need to get you as far away from here as possible."  
"Okay. But Cilan, and everyone-"  
"They are doing all they can to keep you safe. You must ensure their sacrifice is not in vain Serena."  
"My queen, we must go!" Misty barked out. With an understanding nod, Queen Grace gave Serena a crest that looked like a shield, with a sword and a lightning bolt crossed on its face over what looked like fire.  
"Take this." She instructed to her daughter, "Give it to the one you sense will be your next hero. Tell him to guard it, and you, well."  
Panicking from the gift, Serena gasped, "But what about you?! You're coming with us, right?!"  
Shaking her head, the queen replied, "I must remain to see to our kingdom's survival until you return. I will be alright. Remember: 'Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or discouraged.'" As the hangar shook fro the fighting above, Serena gave her mother one last hug before breaking away and going over to Misty and boarding their escape. With a quick startup, Misty blasted the craft down the long corridor to the exit, emerging several miles away from the skirmish and blasting off into space. As they gradually drew further and further away, Serena watched as the fires of her former home faded to nothingness, while the blackness of space took over. But they weren't out of the woods yet, as three ships came upon their craft, and Misty prepared for evasive maneuvers.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In another region of space, Ash and Pikachu flew the perimeter of the boundary to Sector 27. This was dubbed the "Forbidden Sector," for reasons unknown to most people. The Space Rule had declared the area off-limits to all space denizens, even for Space Defenders. The fact that Colonel Iris wanted Ash, Kenny, and May to patrol this area was quite perplexing. What could be so urgent that they needed to go here anyway?  
"Pilot 05 to 03." May came in on the comm screen, "Ash, you there?"  
"I'm here." Ash responded, "Any sign of trouble?"  
"None so far. But, I'll be surprised if anything does happen out here. I mean, this is the Forbidden Sector. No one, not even the worst criminals, would dare come here."  
"Yeah. But that just makes me wonder why Colonel Iris wants us out here anyway. If no one comes here, then what's our objective?"  
"Pilot 11 to 03." Kenny interjected, "To answer your question Ash, there may not be any real reason. Maybe this is the colonel's way of saying she's relieving us of duty."  
"No way! The colonel would never do that."  
"Well, we've all messed up pretty bad in each of our missions, and haven't made a lot of progress since our first day on the force."  
"The colonel's not gonna drop us like that Kenny!" May scolded, "You're starting to sound like my little brother.  
"Well, it's always a possibility, isn't it?" As May and Kenny continued to argue, Ash and Pikachu suddenly saw something. An image flashed through their minds of a castle, torn and burned.

The vision lasted for nearly a second, and then they heard, _Help me. Please._ The two of them didn't know where the voice came from, or what it was trying to say. Yet they heard it again, begging, _My home, my family. Someone, help up.  
_ "Pikachu, did you hear that?" Ash asked his companion. Pikachu nodded apprehensively, just as unnerved as he was.  
So Ash enacted open-channel communication, and announced, "This is Cadet Ash of the Space Defenders. Is there anyone within three parsecs trying to send out a distress signal?"  
Drawn by the request, Kenny and May ceased their argument as Kenny asked, "Hey Ash, what's going on?" But Ash didn't respond, and continued listening for the voice he and Pikachu heard. For a couple minutes, only silence occupied the void.  
So he tried again, "This is Ash Ketchum from the Space Defenders to all open channels. Is there someone requiring our help? Over." Again, nothing. But Ash was sure he heard someone calling for help. Thinking it was an issue with the power, Ash switched on the charger machine and instructed, "Pikachu, use your Thunderbolt to boost the ship's power and find what's out there." Plugged by its cheeks, Pikachu happily obliged and sent amps of extra electricity to power the radio. It was then that he, Kenny, and May picked up chatter on the open channels. But the voices were distorted, warped even, and not very friendly sounding.

 _"Rover 1 to command! Rover to command! We have the princess in our sights. Pursuing target."_  
 _"Command to Rover unit, be advised. We want the princess alive. Repeat, capture of Princess Serena must be made no-lethally. Failure to do so will not be tolerated."_  
 _"Affirmative. Switching to EMP for disabling craft. Moving to engage."_

Shocked by what they heard, Kenny exclaimed, "What the heck was that?! Who are those guys, and who are they after?! And who's Princess Serena?!"  
"I have no idea." May responded, equally dumbfounded, "But whoever she is, it sounds like these people are trying to kidnap her!"  
"The tracker pinpoints the conversation originating within Sector 27, beyond the border." Ash relayed, "Pikachu and I are going in."  
But right when he disconnected Pikachu, Ash heard Kenny protest, "Whoa whoa Ash! I know it's our job to protect people, but this is putting us in the Forbidden Sector! Shouldn't we wait for the approval before going in?"  
"There's no time Kenny!" May argued, "If we wait for permission, whoever is in trouble might get captured. Ash, I'll follow your lead."  
"Thanks May. Kenny, we could use the extra help. Will you please come with us?" Kenny contemplated the matter for a bit, making grunting noises as he decided.  
Until finally, "Okay! I'm coming too! Not like I'm in good standings with the colonel anyway." With the matter decided, Ash met up with his friends within the boundary, then set off for the skirmish.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Serena held on with all her might as Misty bobbed, ducked, and spun out of danger. The Solar Flare ships tailing them had opened fire, bearing down on the fleeing craft as it made haste for the boundary. The border between their home system and the rest of the universe had been sanctioned by Galaxy Rule to protect Zion Arcadia, as well as its inhabitants. No one could go past it, save for the ones behind them that already violated it. When they make it out, Serena would send an SOS to the protective forces to rescue them, then assist in her quest to find the hero. But they were still thousands of kilometers away from the boundary, and the enemy fighters were drawing closer. Serena was afraid they wouldn't make it, and that she would fail in saving the universe when she gets captured. Misty had a contingency to see the princess to safety, at the cost of herself. Should they be unable to flee, Misty would eject her using the only escape pod they had, which was big enough for one person. It would tear at Serena's heart, but the faithful watcher knew it might need to be done.

It was in those thoughts that the pursuers had boxed their ship in, and were preparing one final blast. Misty desperately looked for an avenue of escape, but there were none to be seen. She then spotted a nearby world, just shy of the boundary: Planet Kyodonis. It wasn't an optimal planet to send the princess to safety, but it would have to do for now to ensure her future.  
When she made a move for the escape pod transfer lever, Serena shouted in outrage, "Misty, what are you doing?! Don't you dare!"  
Stilling her progress, Misty reasoned, "Princess, please understand. You are my mission. I must see to it that you get away safely."  
"Absolutely not! Not if it means sacrificing you to do it!"  
"I am prepared to make the sacrifice."  
"I'm not! Misty, you mean too much to me. We've known each other for so long, we've become like sisters. I can't bear to lose you. I can't bear to lose anyone. Never again."  
Turning her chair around, Misty comforted, "Serena, I thank you. Serving you has filled me with great joy. I'll never forget my time with you."  
"Misty please! There's got to be another way!"  
"There is no time. This must be done." Tears cascading down her face, Serena embraced Misty in a last-ditch attempt to keep her from committing what she was about to do. Misty returned the embrace, eyes watering from the princess's overwhelming compassion. No, not princess. Her sister.

But right when the enemy ship was prepared to fire the EMP, three other ships zoomed by and fired back, causing them to scatter. The two girls looked up to see the three new ships flying in a small V formation, pursuing the Solar Flare fighters away from them. It was a miracle! Misty and Serena thought it was Drew and the others, until they spotted not only the ship's emblem, but also their pilots. They were Space Defenders!  
"Cadet 03 to sieged craft!" came a boy on the display, "This is Ash Ketchum of the Space Defenders. Are your passengers unharmed?" Shocked at being saved, Misty took a while to respond.  
But soon, she did snap back and answered, "Yes, we're okay. Many thanks for your rescue, Cadet. You must escort us to your command ship immediately! We are bringing important cargo to you."  
"Understood! May, Kenny, disperse the enemy fighters while I handle escort."  
"Roger." a brown-haired girl affirmed.  
"Go for it!" A boy with maroon hair cheered. So the other two defenders broke off, and started chasing away the enemy ships. While the ship piloted by Ash worked to begin escort.

"It's him." Misty heard Serena mutter.  
Puzzled, she turned and wondered, "Who?"  
"The one who is rescuing us." she spoke again, "Ash, he's the one. He's him!"  
"Wait, are you saying-" But Misty didn't get the chance to finish, as Serena gave her three things: A Pokeball, a Keystone, and the Crest of the Hero.  
"Take care of Pancham for me." she told her. And as Misty was about to protest, Serena pulled the lever to lower her bodyguard's seat down into the escape pod. Once Misty was inside, the floor sealed up as the ship ejected her down to Kyodonis.  
After taking control, Serena contacted Ash and informed, "Ash, the important cargo is heading for Kyodonis. You need to retrieve it, and bring it with you to your commander. I'll draw Team Solar Flare away."  
"What?! Hold on, we're almost ready. My team just about has the enemy in retreat."  
"I'm sorry. But my pursuers will not desist unless I lure them away. You must have the time and freedom to train and become stronger.  
Ash was gonna argue further, but he suddenly felt like there was something familiar about this person. It was like they had met before, and knew each other very well. Even more, Ash felt convinced that he had known her, from when he was very little.  
Wanting to confirm his suspicion, and to stop her from enacting her plan, he asked, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Serena. Ash, I will try to talk to you again. I promise, we'll see each other again, and I'll tell you more."  
"Wait, Serena-"  
"Good-bye for now, hero." Serena broke the connection, and broke away from the Space Defenders protection. Realizing where she was going, the Solar Flare ships resumed their original pursuit. They were themselves pursued by Ash's companions, still trying to dissuade the chase. While Ash followed the escape pod down to Kyodonis, just like Serena hoped.

With everything now in place, Serena set the ship to fly on a straight path. Then, she activated the self-destruct mode, and set the timer for one minute. Finalized and ready to commit, she laid down in a clear part of the floor, held Braixen's Pokeball on her chest with both hands, and committed. Tapping into her power, she began using a technique her mother warned her to use only as a last resort. Slowly, her body was surrounded in a bright light, and crystals began to form around her body, starting from her feet and working its way up.  
"May you fulfill our hope, and rise above adversity, Hero Ash. I rest in your hands." Serena whispered as the crystallization finished, enveloping her in a smooth, fire-red, mirror-surfaced crystal. Once it was finished, the ship exploded.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Ash entered Kyodonis atmosphere, he and Pikachu glanced back to see the ship explode. The two were jarred by the sudden occurrence. Serena said she was gonna lead the other ships away, not blow her ship up. Ash wanted to turn around and rush to the wreckage in case, somehow, she had survived. But the escape pod was a bigger priority, and Ash had to make sure its occupants were safe.  
Just to make sure everything was alright, Ash relayed, "May, Kenny, take a look at where Serena's ship exploded. Find out what happened, and retrieve whatever is there."  
"Already on it Ash." May answered, "Be careful going down there. You know how dangerous Kyodonis is."  
"I know. Wish me luck." After ending transmission, Ash made it into Planet Kyodonis.

The surface of the planet was quite tranquil, like a tropical paradise. Crystal clear water shone on one side of the planet, spanning beyond the visible horizon. The other end was dominated by a jungle grove, with several volcanoes rising prominently over them, all borderlining the sea with a sandy-white beach. But what made Kyodonis so treacherous was that, on random occurrences, severe weather disasters would shred across the planet, be they storms and hurricanes, or eruptions and drought. No living thing could survive these atrocious conditions, save for the plant life present.  
Being wary for a sudden disaster to strike, Ash tracked the escape pod's location as it pinged its distress signal on his radar. Flying along the coast, Ash and Pikachu kept a watchful eye so they could rescue whoever was in the escape pod. It didn't take long for Pikachu though, as its ears perked up and sensed where their target was. Directing Ash to where it sensed the pod, Pikachu kept a very alert stance on Ash's dashboard, ears twitching and turning each time Ash needed to change direction. Before too long, they identified the crash site on the beach, and Ash landed close enough to help whoever was down there.  
Upon descent, Ash urgently disembarked and rushed to the capsule holding whoever had been sent by Serena's ship. When they arrived, a hiss escaped from the door as it opened up. Ash looked into the pod cautiously, and found a red-headed girl wearing a blue-and-white space suit that appeared similar to his. She groggily emerged from the pod, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of Kyodonis's tropical environment. When she noticed Ash, her mind began to race.

Seizing him by his suit, the girl interrogated, "Is the princess safe?! Where are the Solar Flare pilots?! What has happened?!"  
Pulling himself out of her grip, Ash coughed, "Calm down! My friends are still pursuing those ships that were chasing you guys. It'll be a while before we hear from them again."  
"And the princess?" she pressed, "Did you ensure her safety too?" But she didn't even need to get an answer from him, as Pikachu drooped its ears and dropped its gaze. "You left her?!"  
"Listen, the girl in the ship, Serena, told me the important stuff was with you!" Ash countered, "No one said anything about a princess, so i thought that was you."  
"You abandoned Princess Serena?! How could you do that?! And why would I be the princess?!"  
"How was to know?! And she told me she was gonna lead those ships away. My friends were following her. How could I have known she was going to make the ship self-destruct?!" Ash figured too late that he shouldn't have mentioned that last part, as he got floored by the stranger.  
"How could you?! You're a Space Defender! You should have gone after her yourself! What did you think you were doing?!"  
Getting back up, Ash yelled back, "Space Defender code states that we must put priority to ejected vessels, and provide rescue immediately!"  
"At the expense of another person's life?! How heartless can you be?!"  
"Look, I sent my friends to see if she somehow survived."  
"There's no way she survived! You killed her! You killed Princess Serena!" The words hit Ash like a herd of Tauros. He never wanted to believe her words, believe he might have committed the biggest mistake any Space Defender had ever made. And yet, he could have done something back there. He could have done more to stop Serena, or Princess Serena as she was, from trying to protect them. He could have rescued her himself, or sent a Pokemon to get her. But, he didn't. He missed one of the few exceptions to his code.  
Dropping to her knees, the girl sobbed, "I was... her protector. I was... her friend. I... was called... her... her... sister." Ash could understand her pain. But that understanding did not help him to cope with the idea that he had sent a young girl into the jaws of death. Pikachu could feel how crushing that felt, and being so closely bonded to him they practically thought and felt in the same way. But Pikachu did not feel that the girl's accusation was justified.

Charging over to her, Pikachu screeched, "Pika Pika Pi! Pikachu Pika, Pi Chu Pi Pika! Pika Pikachu Pi Pikachu?! Pikachu Pika Pika Pika Pi Pikachu!"  
"Shut up!" the girl screamed, "Just shut up!"  
"Pi Pikachu! Pika-"  
"Pikachu, enough!" Coming up next to his partner, Ash spoke sternly, "We made a mistake, one that cost someone's life. Whatever happens, we have to live with it."  
"Pika Chu Chu."  
Kneeling in front of the stranger, Ash gingerly addressed, "No apology could make up for this loss you suffered. Even so, I would ask for your forgiveness."  
Turning rather fierce in an instant, the stranger challenged, "If you want my forgiveness, then defeat me in a battle!" Putting some distance between herself and Ash, she called out, "Misty calls Gyarados!" In a flash of light, a massive sea-serpent Pokemon with a gaping mouth roared to life before Ash's very eyes. Gyarados were rare to be seen with a Trainer nowadays, especially with how destructive and temperamental they were. Still, in the right hands, they were supremely strong.  
Sensing he would need strength of his own, Ash summoned, "I choose you! Charizard!" And with a thrust, he released an orange, dragon-like Pokemon with mighty wings and a flame on the tip of its tail. Charizard sized up Gyarados, and it belted out a burst of fire into the air as a challenge.

The girl wasted no time starting the battle, as she called out, "Gyarados, Aqua Tail!" Surrounding its tail in a vortex of water, Gyarados swung its Aqua Tail to swat Charizard into the sea.  
But Ash calmly responded, "Counter that with Dragon Tail! Charizard!" Its tail becoming emerald-green and dragon-energy, Charizard parried the Aqua Tail, knocking Gyarados back. "Now use Slash!" It's nails elongating, Charizard rushed at the sea serpent and cut through with a critical blow.  
Not giving in, the girl called, "Gyarados, Ice Fang!" Though Charizard was smaller and more agile, Gyarados used its long body to trap it and bit down on one of its wings. A bit of ice formed where the attack landed, but the fire dragon flapped it off with relative ease.  
"Charizard, Flamethrower!"  
"Use your Famethrower too Gyarados!" With mighty roars, both Pokemon belted out streams of fire that clashed and exploded. "Aqua Tail!"  
"Use Slash!" soon, Charizard and Gyarados were skirting and flying around each other, each attempting to land even one hit upon the other. The clash stormed never-ending, as both opponents parried and swiped, charged and dodged. Each was ferocious enough to want to subdue the other. In the midst of the clash, Gyarados dove into the sea, much to Ash's surprise. Remaining wary, Charizard hovered on the shore as it eyed for Gyarados to resurface.  
"I'm impressed, Cadet Ash." the girl complimented, "You certainly are not some little boy."  
"When it comes to battling, I do not lose easily." Ash said proudly.  
"Maybe. But this time, you will fall. Courtesy of Mega Gyarados." Revealing what she had hidden in her hair that made her side ponytail, Misty tapped a rainbow stone no bigger than a marble. Upon contact, tendrils of light stretched out from the Keystone.

 **"Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!"**

Within the instant she uttered those words, more tendrils of light shot out from where Gyarados rested. The two sets of tendrils connected, and the water began to glow as it returned above water. Upon resurfacing, it was revealed that Gyarados's new form made it more streamline and dragon-like. Red orbs dotted its sides while whiskers extended from its face. Ash had always heard of Mega Evolution, but he had never been given the chance to witness it himself. He should have been astonished and excited that he could see it in-person, but fear was what prevailed in the end.  
"Meet Mega Gyarados!" the stranger proclaimed, "And now, to seize victory!" But Ash wouldn't surrender easily.  
Pressing on, he called, "Charizard, Dragon Tail!" But before Charizard reached it, Gyarados dove under once again. Luckily, the energy of the attack protected Charizard's tail flame. And when Gyarados came up again, it slammed Charizard back to shore with its Aqua Tail. Charizard skidded into the sand, but it didn't stay down for long, rising with a proud roar to boast its power would not be overcome.  
"Gyarados, Flamethrower!" Gyarados belted out more flames, now stronger than before.  
"Charizard, dodge it!" Instead of dodging, Charizard fired its own Flamethrower back to counter. But its Flamethrower was weaker than Gyarados's, and it got overwhelmed. Ash hated how Charizard would sometimes do its own attack instead of listening to him, mostly just to show that it was stronger.  
"Now, Hyper Beam!" Charging up its most powerful attack, Gyarados blasted the fire dragon with a black and purple energy beam.

"Charizard!" Ash cried out, rushing to his friend's side as the attack receded. Charizard collapsed to the ground, but had not yet fainted. It wasn't gonna give up this battle, not ever. "Charizard, are you okay?" Ash asked urgently.  
"Pikachu?!" Charizard didn't respond. Instead, it tried to rise to its feet, a bit unsteady from fatigue.  
"Persistent Pokemon." the girl remarked, "I'll give Charizard props for wanting to keep going. But this battle has ended." With all its remaining might, Charizard tried to remain standing and stare down Gyarados. But it was too injured, and it collapsed to its knees.  
"Charizard, stop! You've done great, but we can't win." Still Charizard refused to submit, stumbling past its trainer and Pikachu to continue the battle. "Charizard, please! Don't do this!"  
Sighing, the girl muttered, "Some people never learn. Gyarados, finish this!" So Gyarados began preparing one last Hyper Beam to blast the fire dragon with. Ash tried desperately to call Charizard off, to tell it to let the battle go. Tears poured as he began to fear for his friend. In one of Charizard's steps, it unknowingly uncovered a stone that was orange in color, with a symbol like a leaf inside.

With all his heart, Ash yelled, "Charizard!" And then, to the girl's utter shock and amazement, Ash's arm began to glow. A symbol became visible from under his suit, radiating out in the shape of a lightning bolt. As it did, the stone by Charizard's foot shined out, catching its eye in the process. Then, both mark and stone shot out tendrils that sparked and flared. Some of the stone's tendrils wrapped around Charizard, lifting the stone itself up to its chest. With a mighty cry, Ash's lights linked with Charizard's, and Charizard began to glow as power flooded in. It's wings extended outward, its arms developed wing fins, its tail flame grew larger, and a single horn protruded out of the back of its head. When the process was complete, Charizard had Mega Evolved. Now, it was Mega Charizard.  
In the wake of this new power, the sun above intensified its heat, forcing the girl to shield her eyes from its immense glare. Charizard looked over its new form, astonished that it had become so much stronger now. It felt like it could roast an entire planet with its Flamethrower. Spreading its new wings, Charizard rose as it fired out again, in a roar even Mega Gyarados felt afraid of.

Feeling like this changed nothing, the girl shouted, "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" Gyarados fired again, and scored a direct hit once more. But before she could claim victory, Charizard appeared from the explosion looking unscathed, like the attack never even touched it. This amazed her, and even Pikachu. When they both looked at Ash, he seemed different. His face had become stoic, battle-hardened, an aura of light shone around him, his eyes glimmered like a rainbow. And when he spoke, it was like two different people were speaking.  
"Charizard, Slash attack!" Soaring with great might, Charizard tore past Gyarados as it sliced along the length of its body. The attack greatly hurt the sea dragon, shocking the stranger with its power.  
So she retaliated, "Aqua Tail, quick!" It swatted down with its tail in an attempt to sink charizard. But the fire dragon caught the attack with its claws, and started lifting it into the air a bit.  
"Big mistake." Ash stated, "Seismic Toss!" With Gyarados firmly in its grip, Charizard flew up high into the sky, and started making revolutions around an imaginary planet. After several of these, it dove straight down. Then Ash commanded, "Surround yourself with Flamethrower!" While it was still on its way down, Charizard spun and breathed fire that cloaked it and Gyarados, further damaging it. Like a meteor, they descended right into the sand, sending a mighty shockwave out like a nuclear explosion. Everyone but Ash braced themselves as the force washed over them, trying to keep the battle in view. When it all settled, Charizard stood over a normal Gyarados inside a glass crater, victorious.

"I-Impossible." the girl stammered to say, "Could it be true?" Flying out of the pit, Charizard once more roared out its fire to display its power. When it finished, Ash's mark faded, and Charizard reverted to normal. The aftermath made Ash swoon a little, and he held his head as he recovered. Pikachu looked to him, both in admiration and concern, unsure of what his master had just done.  
Seeing the end of the match, and the weakened Gyarados sprawled in the crater made of glass, Ash questioned, "What happened?" Charizard came over to him, looking unhurt and bursting with energy. Elated, Ash flung himself onto his friend and cheered, "Charizard, you did it!"  
"Pi Pikachu!"  
"But, how did you defeat Mega Gyarados?" That question puzzled Charizard. How did its partner not know how they won using Mega Evolution?  
Returning her Gyarados to its Pokeball, the stranger addressed, "So it is true, what Princess Serena said. You are him."  
confused by the statement, Ash quizzed, "Him? Him who?"

"In our kingdom, there is a legend of a great hero. He loved Pokemon greatly, and was immensely compassionate towards others. And he could even give his Pokemon great power due to his strong bond to them all. Ash Ketchum, you are the Hero of Vaniville."  
"Whoa, hold on. I'm no hero. You can even argue that about me too."  
"Show me your arm." Ash wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he obeyed and showed his arm with the mark. "The Aura mark!" she gasped, "You really are him!"  
"What, this? This is just a birthmark. Isn't it?" Intrigued, Pikachu and Charizard crowded over to hear more.  
"I'd better explain a few things." the stranger began, "My name is Misty. I am... was... Princess Serena's bodyguard. We come from Zion Arcadia, a world protected and sanctioned by Galaxy Rule to see our legend fulfilled. That a descendant of the hero would be born, chosen by the princess to follow in his ancestor's footsteps, and protect the people from an ancient evil long believed to have been destroyed. Ash, that hero is you." Mind reeling, Ash looked to his mark, and thought back to what he and his Pokemon imagined it meant. Even in their wildest dreams, never once did they think he was descended from such a legend.  
"How do you know?" he asked, both curious and battling doubt.  
"Two reasons: Your mark is the mark the hero had when he was given a great power. It's been said only his line would carry it. And, the princess sensed what you were to be. She told me, before she sacrificed herself." Pushing grief away, Misty held out two items to Ash: a Keystone like what she had, and a leather crest with a strange coat of arms on its face. "These belong to you." Misty continued, "The Keystone, so you can Mega Evolve your Pokemon. NOw that Charizard has absorbed the Charizardite, it can Mega Evolve."  
"Um, okay." Ash replied. Luckily, he had studied enough about Mega Evolution to know about Mega Stones and Keystones, but Charizard Mega Evolved eluded him. "This next item is the Crest of the Hero. I know little of its purpose, save that you must guard it with your life." Understanding, Ash took both items that were being given to him. When he took the crest, it dispersed into several lights that dashed to where his heart was, and became a symbol on his suit that looked like a pair of wings made of fire, with a sword hilt shooting a lightning bolt as its blade.

Before they could marvel at what had occurred, May came in on the comm link, "05 to 03! Ash, do you read?"  
"Loud and clear May." Ash answered, "What's wrong?"  
"In the wreckage from the ship, the one we were defending, those goons made off with something. A crystal of sorts. And here's the really weird part: that crystal seemed to have someone inside it."  
"Can you and Kenny intercept?"  
"No. They took off before we could even force them into Zero-G battles. Sorry Ash."  
"It's alright. I'll come up soon, and we'll return to Colonel Iris with this news. Out." After ending transmission, Ash turned to Misty and relayed what May told him. Upon hearing this news, Misty seemed to cry tears of joy, much to Ash's confusion.  
"She's alive." she muttered, "Ash, Serena is alive! She wanted to protect you, so she put herself to sleep so on one would find out that you were her chosen one."  
"Wait, you mean..?" Ash gasped.  
"Pika Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.  
"Yes. There is still a chance." she cried, "There's still a chance." Sadly, the celebration was short-lived, as the earth began to rumble, the seas began to rage, rain torrented down like hail, the volcanoes bursting with fire and earth. Kyodonis had woken up, and it wasn't a pleasant wake up.  
"We have to go! Hurry!" Ash shouted over the disaster. Returning Charizard, Ash and Pikachu led Misty to the ship. Once inside, he quickly took off for space. The storm fought him all the way up, and lava rocks threatened to clip his wings. But he piloted his companions to safety, and eventually the open blackness. With his friends coming up alongside him, Ash made way for the _Opelucid_. So much had happened so fast, and they had no idea what to make of any of it. Was he really to be... a hero?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back with the Solar Flare ships, the goons were returning to base with the huge crystal they recovered from the wreck. It felt like a celebration to them. Soon, the power they needed would be theirs. And with it, the universe. Victory was won!  
"Rover 1 to Deputy! Rover unit to Deputy!" the lead ship transmitted, "Mission accomplished! Princess Serena is secured!" Appearing on the screen, a man whose face was in shadow greeted him, making him only identifiable by the black Charizard behind him.  
"Deputy responding. Status of the princess?" he demanded coldly.  
"Status is... unknown. Cargo is encased in some kind of crystal."  
"Very well. It makes no difference to the commander. Deliver her safely, and ensure her life is not extinguished. If it is..." Then he had his black Charizard come into the screen, and give him something of a death stare.  
Gulping, the pilot replied, "Understood. Rover 1, out." And with it, he flew for base.

* * *

 **Serena: WHAT?!**

 **me: Oh jeepers, here we go.**

 **Serena: Why do you have Team Solar Flare winning?! This can't be the end of the story! I demand a rewrite!**

 **me: Before you do, might I mention that there is still another prologue to go before we get to the main story.**

 **Serena: Huh?**

 **me: Don't jump to conclusions. Maybe they did win... this time.**

 **Serena: What do you mean, 'this time?'**

 **me: Don't worry your little head over it. You'll find out sometime later. Or maybe I'll leave you hanging till next year.**

 **Serena: You wouldn't dare!**

 **me: Of course I would. I'm a writer. And as a fun fact, most writers are sadists since we put you guys through some hard times.**

 **Serena: That's just evil.**

 **me: Relax. It's all for your growth. And besides, I'm not that cruel. It'll probably be another month anyway.**

 **Serena: It better.**

 **me: Sheesh! How were you considered to be someone to pair with Ash?**

 **Serena: I could ask the same thing about Misty.**

 **me: Hey! Let's not go there. In the meantime, see ya guys! *flees in a hurry***

 **Serena: Get back here!**


	3. Answering the Call

**Well, here we are folks. Sorry for being late once more, but I had some duties.**

 **N: You mean your new job?**

 **me: Is this REALLY gonna be a regular occurrence with you guys?! Stop breaking the fourth wall already! That's Pit's job.**

 **N: Who?**

 **me: Never mind. Speaking of, why are you here?**

 **N: Ash and Serena are otherwise occupied at the moment. They wanted to have a battle after not seeing each other for so long.**

 **me: I'm surprised Serena agreed. She's never been one for battling.**

 **N: What about Dawn, or May, or-?**

 **me: Moving on! Can we just do the disclaimer before we lose more of the viewers?**

 **N: Right. RSBCS does not own Pokemon or its contents. All characters and the like belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, and 4 Kids Entertainment. Though to be fair, all he does own is the story.**

 **me: And even that is sketchy. Also, the next actual chapter might not be released soon due to several reasons. So please don't be mad with me if I don't get this updated soon. I like to write these stories by hand, and it does improve the quality if slows me down from time to time.**

 **N: The way of a true writer.**

 **me: Or old-fashioned. Depends on who you ask. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Prologue 3:  
Answering the Call

The metropolis world of Lumiose shined with star-like lights, especially on the night side. Skyscrapers and flying crafts punctured the night with their lights, the business of the city exuding all around. In the midst of the chaos, three ships hovered over its bustling populace, and headed for the narrow alleys in the rear, a red crystal larger than them clamped underneath the leader. Circling one of the tallest buildings, they approached the alley side to avoid detection. Then, they approached as the false walls screeched open to reveal a decent-sized hangar large enough for twenty of their craft to dock. They entered quickly, so the hangar could hide its location once more. The two supporting craft docked right away, but the third lowered its cargo into the transport before setting down itself. With the cargo loaded, the transport delivered its content to the labs.

The labs of this hidden base were a bit small. A single table sat in the center under the overhead lamp, a trio of doctors in coats and glasses were prepping tools and equipment for their subject in interest. Monitors were set around the station, featuring mounds of cables to either power sources or sensors. Anticipation was high for this day, the day victory would finally be theirs. After a decade of sleuthing, hiding, and covert ops, they finally achieved their objective. Soon, very soon, the universe would be theirs.  
Behind a viewing screen, a man in red-orange like his companions stood with his arms crossed. He watched as the doctor's worked with other grunts to set the crystal on the table. He marveled at such a treat, but even more at an occupant. Inside the crystal lay Princess Serena, the source of their victory. She had on a red and yellow kimono that seemed to be mimicking fire. Her hands rested on her chest, giving the man a sense that she was sleeping. Indeed, this man was fascinated.  
With equipment, sensors, and illumination all prepped, a scientist spoke, "Doctor Xerosic, we are ready to commence extraction."  
Adjusting his glasses, Xerosic set an orb on a pedestal and directed, "Proceed with caution. Conserve life." With the approval given, one of the scientist's began using a mounted drill to try and get into the crystal. But before even scratching the surface, the drill broke into shrapnel. Undeterred, they tried using a saw. But the blade was shaved down to a tiny disc before they gave that up too. so they did everything they could to even chip the crystal, but all their tools simply got destroyed in each following effort.  
While Xerosic was the puzzling the matter over, the screen behind him blinked on, and a man in shadows spoke in a warped voice, "Xerosic, report! Have you completed the extraction?"  
Turning to face the man, Xerosic answered, "My apologies, commander. It seems extraction is proving more difficult that I had thought."  
"Explain."  
"I cannot do even that. This matter baffles me."  
"Troubling. Then, hypothesize the matter."  
"To be blunt, even that is near impossible. To tickle your fancy regardless, it seems..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the other side of the galaxy, Ash, May, and Kenny flew back to the _Opelucid_ with Misty as Ash's passenger. Ash had done his best to explain what Misty told him, but it was met with quite the confusion and opposition one would expect from telling people you were part of a legend that went back millennia. But Ash helped prove he wasn't making this up when he showed the emblem on his suit and the Keystone he had been given. The Keystone cinched the argument well, as they were practically nonexistent nowadays. To see even one was nothing short of legendary. Eventually, he won his friends over, and they remained in wonder at this legacy Ash now had to live.  
After verifying who they were and landing safely inside, the three cadets brought Misty to the bridge to meet with Colonel Iris.

Turning to face them, Iris barked, "Status report, NOW!"  
"Aye colonel!" Kenny spoke first with a salute, "We patrolled Sector 27, like you requested of us. We discovered there was a skirmish within the Forbidden Sector via open-channel communication. We went in, and managed to rescue a witness to the incident. The enemy made off with a bit of cargo from the ship they were pursuing."  
Intrigued, Iris inquired further, "Description of the cargo taken?"  
"A red crystal, colonel." May relayed.

Figuring she would get more out of the youngest recruit, Iris directed, "Cadet Ash, explain to me the whole situation. If you hold back, I'll know."  
So Ash and Pikachu stepped forward, saluted, then explained, "Colonel, this is Misty, bodyguard to a princess within the Forbidden Sector. Princess Serena was attacked by a group called Team Solar Flare, who seemed intent on capturing her. This was due to a legend her kingdom has spoken of for so long, one that the princess is involved in. She entrusted Misty to help find a hero that would save her home, then she lured her pursuers away. At first, we thought she sacrificed herself by using the self-destruct on her ship. but later found that she may have encased herself in that red crystal for protection."  
"And you believe all this, Cadet?"  
"I do Colonel. Because Princess Serena... no, Serena chose me as her hero. I am the Hero of the Vaniville kingdom." The room suddenly became deadly silent following Ash's claim. Everyone was still, and only computers beeped. It felt unnerving to Ash.  
"Pi? Pika?" Pikachu quizzed, looking around the room in confusion.

Then, almost unnoticeably, Iris began to giggle. She tried muffling it at first, but it evolved into outright laughter. Axew shared in the glee, laughing alongside its mistress. Everyone looked at her like she had grown a dragon tail.  
After calming down a little, Iris sighed, "What a little kid, believing in some fairy tale. Hero of a kingdom? Please."  
"Colonel, it's the truth!" Ash tried convincing.  
"And a princess in a crystal?! May, Kenny, you crack me up."  
"Not to sound disrespectful colonel, BUT ARE YOU CALLING US LIARS?!"  
When her laughter fully subsided, Iris informed, "I believe all of you greatly exaggerate this fanciful idea you all had. Surely, what really happened was someone tried to breach the boundary during your patrol. You stopped them, and rescued a captive they had taken fro a nearby world."  
Outraged, Misty accused, "how dare you deny your own cadets! I'm living proof of what they did to save us!"  
"Enough!" Iris shouted, "I've allowed this fable to play on for far too long. That is one offense. The second, and most severe, was that the three of you did cross the boundary into the Forbidden Sector."  
"To save Misty, and stop Team Solar Flare!" May tried arguing.  
"I've heard all I need to hear! May, Kenny, you are on a two month probation from all your duties and privileges, and will be reassigned to latrine duty until that time has transpired." Kenny was about to argue again, but May stopped him before they got a more severe punishment. "As for you, Cadet Ash, You are hereby relieved of duty, and will have both your Pokemon and passenger relocated to me."  
"What?!" Ash shrieked.  
"Pika?!"  
"You can't be serious!" Misty roared in outrage.  
"Colonel, please reconsider." N advised as he entered the bridge, "With all due respect, you are taking this way too far. You know as well as I do how honest Ash is. He never stretches a story in the slightest. I will take custody of his companion, but only to confirm the truth. And I will only take most of his Pokemon, but not Pikachu." Iris paused to think about N's words, carefully contemplating his point. Although he was of a lower rank than hers, he was credited for counsel to her and others on the force. She did begin to realize a little of her decision being rather rash, and admitted to herself some ignorance of Ash's character.

Therefore, she re-administered, "Very well. Cadet Ash, you are to remain in your quarters until the truth is confirmed by N. Should you attempt to leave for any reason, you will be relieved of duty indefinitely."  
"Understood colonel." Ash grumbled.  
"I didn't catch. Repeat, cadet."  
"Ew Axew."  
"Understood colonel." Ash said louder this time.  
"Good. Dismissed."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ash was laying on his bed as he waited to be released from confinement, with Pikachu stared out into the stars that danced outside their window, concerned over Serena. They were both equally frustrated at how bad things had gotten. First, Team Solar Flare managed to capture Princess Serena; then, Colonel Iris outright disbelieved him and his friends when they told her what happened; and now, they were stuck waiting while N was questioning Misty. Ash wanted to run, he wanted to run so badly that he didn't care about being kicked off the force. He had a friend to save, one that called him to be her hero.

Angrily, Ash got up and went to his holo computer. When it hummed on, he replayed the transmission between him and Serena before he went to Kyodonis. Before it ended, Ash paused the screen as he looked at Serena's image. He still didn't understand why Serena looked so familiar to him, when this had been their first time meeting each other. Setting her image on the side for comparison, Ash brought up files of other girls he had known or met. He decided she wasn't in criminal records, so he went to his personal gallery. He flipped through image after image, comparing other girls' faces to Serena's. But in all his searching, not one match was found.

"This doesn't make any sense." Ash muttered. He shut off his computer after fruitlessly searching, then went over to the window and stood beside Pikachu.  
"Chu Pika? Pikachu." Pikachu chirped in a sorrowful tone.  
"I'm worried too Pikachu." Ash responded, "Serena may not have sacrificed her life, but she did sacrifice herself for us."  
"Pikahu?"  
"I don't know. We'll just have to wait." And wait they did.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was when Ash nodded off that matters became very strange. He began to experience a dream, but it didn't feel like a dream to him. It began with flashes of images, memories that did not seem to belong to him. He saw ships of old, swords and sparks, machinations, cages with Pokemon, great beasts clashing, lights zooming all around.

But then, the flashes ended. And Ash found himself aboard a grand galleon. He was startled to find himself on such a long-forgotten craft, and even more so at the garb he wore. He first found dark-green gloves on his hands, and the same colored boots on his feet. His tunic was blue, and had a dark-green cape swaying behind him due to the breeze. He felt for his head, and found a wide-brimmed hat that was the same color as his gloves and boots.  
Ash wondered what he was wearing and more so about where he was. He was out at sea, the sunset casting a majestic, titian glow. It was a beautiful sight, one Ash had only seen on holo-screens. Here, he could feel the cool breeze blow past him, the sea spraying into his face, the smell of the salty air present all around him. Excited, Ash raced to the rungs on the port side, clambering up it like a jungle gym. Once he reached the top, he swung down the rigging, screaming with delight at the top of his lungs. The instant he landed, he heard someone come on deck.

It was Serena, in a pink-and-red, sleeveless gown, her hair tied back with a pink bow, and a silver tiara on top. Upon her arrival, Ash's excitement elevated beyond his own compensation. She was here, he thought to himself, convincing the fancy inside of him. But when he made a move towards her, the scene changed to darkness.

And in that instant following, black chains shot out from nowhere, and wrapped themselves around Serena. Ash acted on his urge to reach her, but was caught by some mysterious ooze that pulled at his feet, dragging him down. Ash attempted to pull himself up and out, but the struggle only seemed to make him sink deeper. He saw Serena struggling against her bindings, which made him struggle all the harder. During so, a pair of devilish, glowing eyes peer3ed down at the two captives, frightening Ash to his very soul. As he sank, he saw the eyes draw hands out towards Serena, being the source of the chains. And when he was about neck-deep, the hands clasped together around Serena.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ash woke with the most curdling scream to be heard by any person. His partner was so shocked from being awoken, that it shocked him in fright. After realizing what had happened, Pikachu stopped shocking Ash to a crisp, and rushed to see what was wrong.  
Recovering, Ash told his buddy, "Pikachu, we can't wait!"  
"Pika?"  
"Serena's in really bad trouble. We have to go find her."  
"Pika Pikachu?!"  
"I know Colonel Iris will kick me out. But we have no choice. Someone's in trouble, and she won't do anything about it. So, we'll have to do this ourselves." With a determined and eager expression, Pikachu agreed as its cheeks sparked.  
In that moment, the two friends became aware of someone standing in the doorway. Turning, they found Colonel Iris watching them. They almost flipped when they realized who it was, but kept quiet regardless. To add to their confusion, Iris gestured for them to follow, and to keep silent. Adhering to her actions, Ash packed what little he had in his room, and followed the Colonel into the hall.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As if the colonel could not get any weirder, she seemed to try to sneak through the darkened corridors, ushering Ash and Pikachu to do likewise. The two had no idea what Iris was up to, nor why she appeared to act all sneaky inside her own ship. She hugged close to walls to slip through surveillance blind spots, halted when patrols of other Space Defenders walked by, and hid herself and Ash in rooms when guards came their way. Ash and Pikachu continued to lack any indication of what the colonel was up to, and why she seemed to be sneaking them around like a bunch of thieves.

Eventually, after much sleuthing, they arrived at a gravely absent hangar. There wasn't any activity occurring here, save for a single ship sitting dead center in the launch bay. It was then that Ash had the thought that the colonel wanted him to go rescue Serena, and that she finally believed him. Grabbing him by the hand, Iris yanked him and Pikachu to their ship, where two other cadets stood waiting. one had blond hair and a green scarf wrapped around his neck, the other had a peach headband and a Riolu standing beside him, both wore space suits like Ash's.

Noticing their arrival, the blond boy quietly complained, "What took you so long! I should fine you for keeping us waiting, and for having us do this!"  
"Barry?! Cameron?!" Ash gasped in whisper.  
"Quiet Ash!" Cameron shushed, "We've got no time to explain. For now, you two need to get moving."  
"I don't understand. What's going on? Why are you doing this?"  
"Hey, forget it! Just get going before I fine you. In 5... 4... 3... 2..." Before he could finish, Iris shoved Ash to his ship. The two got in, and buckled up. "All your Pokemon are onboard." Barry explained, "And we'll do our best to make sure the alarm doesn't go off while you two leave."  
"Wait, why are you doing this?! Colonel-"  
"No time Ash. Go save that princess!" Cameron urged proudly, his Riolu mimicking. Understanding there was little time, Ash made sure to start up take off sequences, but in stealth mode. The engines barely murmured as they whirred to life, the cockpit sealing without so much as a 'click', and the thrusters simmered immutably. Giving his friends a quick salute for their efforts, Ash piloted himself, Pikachu, and Iris out of the ship and into space.

He was just clearing the _Opelucid_ 's perimeter when a larger ship hovered over him, and caught him in a tractor beam. With the craft in its grip, the cruiser began pulling it up, much to Ash and Pikachu's terror. As if it couldn't get any worse, N appeared on the holo-comm, clearly the one piloting the bigger ship.  
"Well Ash, looks like you got quite far."  
"Captain N?!" Ash gasped, unsure as to how he and Iris got caught when the alarm hadn't gone off yet, "You don't understand."  
"No, I completely understand. It's not hard to put two and two together."  
"N please, I have to do this. Serena's in real trouble, big trouble. I have to go save her!"  
"You can't save her Ash."  
"I can. Me, Pikachu, and Iris will save Serena."  
"No, I mean you can't save her alone." That caught Ash and Pikachu quite off-guard.  
And even more so when Misty appeared, chastising, "Ugh! You can stop with all the theatrics now."  
"Misty?!"  
"Not just me Ash." appearing beside them were Kenny, May, and Captain Brock. As Ash and Pikachu reeled from what was happening, their ship was pulled inside the transporter's dock, where two other ships were docked as well. The three disembarked shortly following, and Iris led them to the control bay.

Turning to face them while giving control over to Brock, N instructed, "Okay Zorua, you can stop now."  
"Pika?" Pikachu questioned for the two of them. Then, Iris gave a playful snicker as she flipped, and turned back into N's Zorua.  
"Ash, you are right." N addressed, "You need to help rescue Princess Serena from Team Solar Flare. Only you can do this, as you were chosen by your bloodline. However, that doesn't mean you can pull off sneaking away on your own, let alone survive the test."  
"Wait, you believe Misty and me? And, what test?"  
"The thing is, N already knew." Misty elaborated, "He's an ambassador who has handled affairs and worked to sanction our home system."  
"As for the test, you still need to unlock more of your power." N carried on, "There are eight Trainers out in the cosmos awaiting the hero's return. To be recognized, you must defeat all eight 'Visitors', and prove yourself the hero of legend."  
Striking on an idea, Ash realized, "Hey, this is just like battling Gym Leaders back during the Origin Era."  
"That's about it. Each Visitor acts as a Gym Leader, and will grant you a badge should you prove victorious. Win all eight, and you have proven yourself the strongest Trainer in the universe, as well as unlock your full power."  
"Sounds like Ash has quite the challenge ahead." May commented.  
"This is Ash we're talking about May." Kenny laughed, "When it comes to battling, there's no equal."

But then, just when they thought they were home free, Brock informed, "Uh guys, we've got company." Displayed on the main screen on the ceiling, they saw several ships pursuing them, all from the _Opelucid_. After they saw this, the real Colonel Iris appeared, along with Axew peeking from her hair.  
"Captains N and Brock, enlighten me as to why you are committing insubordination, borderline treason."  
"Colonel Iris, inaction fails us even now." N confronted, "We have a duty to protect the denizens of the stars, and punish those that do wrong. Team Solar Flare has begun this fight by violating the sanction of Zion Arcadia, and further by taking Princess Serena captive. We will act now to preserve all that remains, and thwart their plan."  
"You seriously believe this mumbo jumbo? Ash and that girl are such little kids."  
"What?!" Misty shouted in outrage.  
"On the contrary, their story hold much merit colonel." Brock interjected, "Scans have shown increased activity by unidentified ships in the Forbidden Sector, and that activity has escalated practically overnight."  
"Probably just whoever lives there."  
"Why aren't you listening to us colonel?!" May demanded, "We're telling you the truth! Ash is telling you the truth!"  
"Silence! I place the whole lot of you under arrest, for crimes against Galaxy Rule! Do not attempt to resist." And she blipped out.  
"Great. Now we're outlaws." Kenny groaned, "Colonel Iris is gonna have our heads in a few seconds."  
"Not necessarily." Brock assured, "I've been making some upgrades on this little beauty."  
"Upgrades?" the cadets and Misty quizzed.  
"Better buckle up." N advised, strapping himself into the co-pilot's chair. Finding seats, the others strapped in, and held onto any Pokemon not in their Pokeballs. With clearance given, Brock pulled a lever on the dashboard, and the ship entered warp speed, leaving their present sector behind.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the command bridge, inside her transmission room, Iris and the seven shadows watched the transporter vanish into hyperspace. She was quite impressed that they had the technology to go to light-speed, but that also infuriated her. The _Opelucid_ also had hyper space capabilities, but they would be outpaced by their target for several parsecs. Not to mention how much fuel going to light-speed consumes will practically leave them stranded at their end destination.

"Prepare all available ships for pursuit." she ordered to the main bridge, "Send out a proclamation for their arrest!"  
"That would be unwise, colonel." an elderly shadow warned.  
"Unwise? Ash has completely violated every regulation in the book! And he has accomplices siding with him!"  
"If I recall, you never actually 'read' Space Defender codes, correct?" a young female pointed out, "You were orally taught this by the Admiral."  
Sighing, Iris returned, "So what? I know enough to call for Ash to be put in prison, or even banished from all populated sectors."  
"Neither would suit a hero such as him." the shadow that spoke first last time stated.  
"He's not the hero!"  
"Actually, Iris, he is." the third female shadow brought up. Appearing in front of Iris was a recording from Ash's quarters, when N noticed Ash's mark. When Iris and Axew saw it, they felt completely humiliated.

"So it is decided." The one called Admiral summarized, "Ash truly is the hero of the kingdom, and has set out to find us and earn the full title. Should he succeed, we may see an end to this nightmare at long last."  
"But should he fail, all hope will be lost." Iris warned.  
"Iris, I know you are discontent with this. But bear in mind, the princess also called for Ash to act upon his legacy. This you must not hinder, lest you wish to reap destruction." Iris understood what the Admiral meant, and didn't like it regardless.  
But she bit back the thought, and replied, "Yes... Grandfather."  
"Well then," the last female directed, "We must call off this search, and ensure Hero Ash can succeed in his endeavor. We must also keep his identity well hidden."  
"Agreed. With the princess in their clutches, they will soon be looking for him to release her." the second male analyzed, "And without all eight badges, that might terminate them both."  
"Then we shall not allow it to come to pass." The Admiral affirmed, then instructed of Iris, "Colonel, you have your orders. Meeting adjourned." And they all disappeared.

Coming down from the private room, Iris appeared dejected, hurt even. Everyone in the room rarely ever see her like this, and were concerned about what action she would take next. Axew scrambled down to her lap, and looked up with a curious expression. Her Pokemon's effort to comfort her brought a smile back to the colonel's face.  
As she petted Axew, Iris ordered, "Stop all efforts to pursue and capture Cadet Ash and his company. We'll say this is a special operation, to investigate the violation of the Forbidden Sector."  
One of the navigators questioned, "But colonel, you said-"  
"I know what I said. I am overruling my previous orders."  
"Understood colonel. Terminating pursuit." The chase was stopped, but matters were not settled yet.  
Clipping an ear piece on, Iris quietly requested, "Stealth unit, confirm."  
On the other end, two boys confirmed, "Stealth unit confirmed colonel."  
"Good. I have a mission for you." Turning her chair around, Iris whispered, "I need you two to provide a little challenge for our little hero. Follow Cadet Ash, observe his progress, and test him. If you must... then end his journey."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So I am afraid, Commander," Xerosic concluded at long last, "That it will be dangerous to continue. If we do, I daresay we'll endanger the life of the princess."  
The Commander contemplated this troubling matter, then replied, "Do we have an alternative?"  
"One, from the legend. We glanced over it before, but we may have found the key. The princess is supposed to choose a hero when she turns 10. And as the princess turned such an age today, her hero will have been chosen. Only he can release Princess Serena from this crystal."  
"Is the identity given?"  
"Sadly, no. We only have the traits of him to go off of."  
"Then transmit the information to Deputy. I am sending him out to see to this 'hero'. See to it the princess is well cared for until we are able to release her."  
"Understood, Commander. And, how will you coax him?"  
"The hero will have Mega Evolution, correct? That will be one way. The other..." Then the commander brought up a new image beside him. It was a picture of a young girl with maroon hair, wearing a green beret, and a Chespin hanging on her shoulders. "This 'interest' of ours can also help keep him in line. We have her tracked down traveling with a Champion to Planet Eon."  
"Masterfully executed, as always."  
"For a better universe." And the transmission ended.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And so our story unfolds among the planets. Our hero and his Pikachu venture forth to prove his worth, enemies at every angle seeking to end his journey before it can begin. The enemy, cunning and avast in knowledge, play their pieces well to end the game. The princess lay waiting, praying for her coming saviour. Many lights will cross and intertwine, and others shall tread dark paths. The fate of the universe hangs in the balance, and the stakes could never be higher. The battle begins.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 1: Inventive Thoughts

**Sorry sorry sorry. I am so sorry! I have been so preoccupied, then school started, then I began working as a lifeguard (and still am). I had so much happening. Even so, I really have no excuse for not updating to you guys for months. Even a year on some of my stories.**

 **So, to make it up to you all, I have decided to at least post the first chapter for Galactic Hero. We are done with the prologue stuff, and are now entering the main story. All the groundwork has been set up, and now Ash and crew finally set out to thwart Team Solar Flare and rescue Princess Serena. So, let's see what happened after last time.**

 **Dislclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its content. All rights to Game Freak, Nintendo, and the creator himself Satoshi (I forget his last name, but I need to credit him for such an awesome idea anyway).**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Inventive Thoughts

The journey through hyperspace was quite throttling, but Ash and his friends were much relieved to have come out at long last. Unbuckling from their seats, the group took a moment to let the dizziness wear off. Kenny was so nauseated, however, that he made a beeline for the lavatory to puke. Even N appeared a little greener than usual, but he kept calm enough to let the queasiness pass before getting up.

"Well, we made it." Brock said cheerfully, as if unaffected by the effects.

"Easy for you to say." May groaned, clutching her stomach.

"I'd agree." Misty burped uneasily, "Mind warning us next time?"

Finally shaking it off, Ash cheered, "That was so cool! Can we do that again?"

Chuckling, Brock told him, "I wish we were able to Ash, but that jump used up almost all our fuel. We only have enough to reach a nearby space colony. We'll refuel there, and rest up for the journey ahead."

"I hope that means we don't make anymore jumps for a hundred light years." Kenny groaned from the lavatory, still puking badly.

"Even so, we have to be considered criminals by now." May mentioned, "And Colonel Iris will have the whole galaxy on the lookout for us."

"True. Our escape back there does present something of a challenge for our journey forward." N contemplated.

"But we had to!" Ash reminded desperately, "Princess Serena needs our help! We can't let her down!"

"Pika Pikapi!"

"I'm not saying that this will stop us. On the contrary, I've made a plan for just such a situation." With the push of a button, a rack slid out from the wall behind the cadets, featuring different outfits for each traveler. At N's urging, Ash, Misty, and May went to try on their new garments.  
Misty wore a simple outfit that consisted of a yellow top, short shorts held up with suspenders, and red sneakers. May had on a red shirt, navy-blue shorts, white gloves with the fingertips a blue-ish black color, and red-and-orange running shoes, and she wore a red bandana with a Pokeball design. As for Ash, he had a blue jacket with a white collar over a black undershirt, light-blue jeans, black sneakers, green, fingerless gloves, and a long-valued relic: an official Pokemon League cap that was red and white with the official green logo on the front.

"Wow!" Misty marveled.

"These clothes are amazing!" May admired as she adjusted her bandanna hat, "It's like we walked back in time."

"I've always wanted a hat like this." Ash admitted his admiration, "But I thought they were lost ever since the Pokemon Leagues were shut down."

"Truth be told, this is actually something that belonged to one of the original heroes in your family line." N told him, "It's been restored multiple times, but it is as original as it was so long ago."

"That's so cool!"

"Kenny," May called, "Come on out. You need to try these new clothes."

"Give me one second." Kenny groaned. And true to his word, he came out and tried out his attire.  
N had a light-green shirt with a yellow stripe across the chest over a long-sleeved undershirt, light-blue jeans, and black tennis shoes picked out for Kenny. It seemed to work out for him, as he continued to marvel at his new clothes.  
Brock soon changed after putting their craft in autopilot. He put on an orange-and-brown mountain vest over a beige-green undershirt, brown cargo pants, and sneakers. N, however, kept his attire that he normally wore.

"How come you're not changing?" Kenny questioned.

"If we are wanted, they'll be looking for us in uniform. Not in civilian clothing." N explained.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Kenny." Brock assured, "N's pulled off hiding his rank many times before."

"But doesn't he always wear that, even on the _Opelucid_?" May brought up.

"We can worry about that later." Ash spoke, "Right now, we need to make whatever preparations needed so we can go save Princess Serena."

"Pikachu Pika."

"Then let's head for Colony Cambrier." Brock opted as he piloted the craft for a nearby space colony.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Colony Cambrier was like most space colonies out in the galaxy. Tubes and connectors made the general shape, with antennae at points, and satellite dishes at junction points. A huge relay sphere sat perched at one end of the central cylinder. On the ends of branch tubes, spaceports busily took in and spat out ships with passerbys and other citizenry. Among them, Brock slipped their craft into one of the docks. With it, they disembarked at long last while he worked to have their ship refueled.  
The inside of the space station was enormous, like a whole metropolis was squished into such a compact space. It was bustling with galactic denizens and Pokemon of all sorts. It felt like such a relief for Ash and his friends to be in a city-like atmosphere after so long, but Misty was noticeably the most amazed out of them all.

"So this is what a city is like." she marveled.

"Well, technically, this isn't a city." Kenny elaborated, "Compared to other colonies, Cambrier is rather small."

"It is still quite cast though." N came in, "But it will be a good place to rest and refuel before resuming our quest."

"Where's Brock?" May wondered.

"Discussing refuel pricing with the station master. We'll use today to stock up on supplies and prepare for our first stop."

"Then let's go!" Ash cheered.

But before he could dash off, Misty yanked him by the collar and reminded, "Hold it, hero! Have you selected which Pokemon you'll carry?"

"Wait, what?"

"Pika?"

"Ash, we're only supposed to carry six Pokemon on us at a time when not in our ship." May told him, "It's Galaxy Rule regulation. Everyone knows that."

"Oh right. Oops." Having remembered, Ash activated a panel on the side of the transporter they flew in, which presented a list of all his Pokemon he caught and befriended. It was difficult to choose just six of them, but he eventually did, and allowed his friends to choose theirs. With everyone geared up and ready, they began to explore.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If Colony Cambrier was small compared to other colonies, it didn't really show. Flying cars zoomed overhead, various shops and stalls littered the pathways (including an infamous con man), and people and Pokemon were roaming about all over the place. Misty seemed to be in her own little paradise coming through here, which the cadets believed was due to that she had never been beyond Zion Arcadia before. IT made Ash wonder if Princess Serena had ever visited a place like this, or if she had been sheltered back home.  
Hi thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a store titled "PMD Club". Two people in Kecleon costumes, one green and one lilac, were handing out flyers and ushering visitors to check out their shop. Ash had heard of this club vaguely once before, but he knew little of what it was or dealt with. Misty and the others noticed him standing in front, and the red-head beamed as she recognized the place.

"The PMD Club! I can't believe it's really here!"

"You've heard of it Misty?" Ash quizzed.

"Of course I have. They came to Vanville Kingdom once by invitation for the princess. I got to try is out myself."

"Cool! What do they do?"

"Shouldn't you know? It's been pretty popular as of late." Ash and Pikachu just shook their heads. "Well, they have this machine that can make people experience what it's like to be a Pokemon. They turn you into one, and you can do battles, perform, or just explore as your favorite Pokemon."

"Wow!" Ash gasped as his eyes lit up from the concept. Pikachu did likewise, mimicking his Trainer.

"Ash, hurry up!" May called to him.

Snapping back to the present world, he returned, "Coming May." Just when he began to return with Misty, an Absol darted by them, causing them to shift out of its path. When it disappeared, they felt a strong wind blow towards them. They looked up, and noticed a Honchcrow using Hurricane above them.

"What's that Honchcrow doing using Hurricane?!" Misty yelled over the wind. Before he could call for a counterattack, Ash felt himself being lifted off the ground. Then, he got launched high into the air.

"ASH!" the group cried out. Once Ash reached the highest point of his flight, he and Pikachu began to plummet to the ground. Noticing this, a boy with blond hair wearing glasses, a pale-blue jumpsuit rushed to the incident along with a little girl, who also had blond hair and wore a brown shirt with a puffy, white skirt over black leggings.

Thrusting his Pokeball, the boy called, "Luxray,use Discharge on Honchcrow!" Appearing was a black lion Pokemon with blue rear paws, a blue face that was intimidating enough to scare a Gengar, and some kid of yellow star on the end of its tail. Once released, Luxray sent out arcs of electricity that zapped Honchcrow and stopped its Hurricane attack. Once that was dealt with, the boy threw his backpack under Ash and proclaimed, "Clemontic Gear On!" The backpack quickly inflated into a huge landing cushion, and caught Ash safely. The little girl accompanying him then caught Pikachu, falling safely into the cushion from Pikachu's downward velocity.

"Sorry!" A Trainer panted as it called back Honchcrow, "I didn't mean any harm. Honchcrow and I were training when that Absol dashed by."

"Does Absol cause any trouble with the Pokemon here?" N inquired.

"Not that I'm aware of. But Pokemon that see it often attack on the spot."

"I see. Thank you." With that, N, Kenny, May, and Misty went to check on Ash and Pikachu.

"You okay Ash?" Kenny asked as he helped Ash out.

"I'm alright." he let everyone know, "Thanks to him." He then gestured to the boy who saved him.

"Sorry about that. Some of the trainers that come by here often run into trouble because of that Absol." he apologized.

"Why's that?" May wondered.

"We don't know. Absol never does anything to anyone." That was a bit of a disturbing thought.

But then the boy shifted their attention as he introduced, "Begging your pardon, but we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Clemont."

Coming up next to him while holding Pikachu, the little girl greeted, "Hi. I'm Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ash."

"I'm May."

"My name's Misty."

"Name's Kenny."

"I'm N. It's very nice to meet you both."

Curious, Clemont investigated, "Your names sound familiar. Where have I heard them before?" The group didn't know what to make of his question. This was their very first meeting. Still, they were a little edgy in case Clemont heard about them from Space Defender broadcasts. Thankfully, Clemont gave up on his pursuit and chuckled, "Oh well. That doesn't matter now."

"Your Pikachu is so cute!" Bonnie squeaked as she cuddled with Pikachu. This made the electric mouse very uncomfortable though, and Ash noticed sparks coming from its cheeks.

"Uh, Bonnie? You might want to stop now." he warned. But the warning came too late, as Pikachu shocked Bonnie with a Thunderbolt. Once free of the crispy toddler, it retreated onto Ash's shoulder. In no time at all, Bonnie perked back up with a laugh.

"That was great!" she said with a huge smile.

"Bonnie, that wasn't very nice." Clemont told her sternly.

"But I just wanted to hug it." she replied with a pout.

"But did Pikachu want that? Pokemon have feelings too." Bonnie began to realize he was right after seeing Pikachu hide behind Ash.

Bowing, she requested, "Please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it." Ash assured, "You just startled Pikachu was all."

"I'm sorry about that. Since my little sister isn't old enough to have a Pokemon yet, she gets really excited to see one in person."

"That sounds like my little brother." May commented, "He enjoys learning about Pokemon, but especially loves to see them for real."

"Right May." Ash added, "Pokemon are so much cooler in real life than on holograms." At the moment, Bonnie's bag wiggled a little until an orange mouse with red cheeks and antennae appeared.

Noticing this, Kenny quizzed, "Speaking of, isn't that a Dedenne in your bag Bonnie?" Noticing this, Ash activated his controller's scan function, and a male voice spoke in monotone,

- _Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon. Dedenne can receive signals using electric currents from the antenna-like whiskers on its cheeks.-  
_

"Wow! Cool!" he admired.

"Hold on," Misty interceded, "I thought you said Bonnie was too young to have her own Pokemon."

"She is." Clemont admitted, "But I let her take care of Dedenne because they have quite a bond, and give her some responsibility in taking care of Pokemon."

"Not a bad idea." N acknowledged, "Even i she's not a trainer, this gives her some experience with Pokemon until then."

"Right."

"You're a trainer though, right Clemont?" Ash asked him.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well then, let's have a battle."

"Wait?! R-Right now?!"

"Sure. I'm gonna be going up against some tough opponents soon, so I need special training. Please say yes." Clemont was quiet unprepared to respond to Ash's plea. He didn't expect to be challenged by anyone for some time. However, battling with Ash might help him get a little stronger too.

So he returned, "Sure, I'll battle you. I've wanted to try a new Pokemon I recently caught too."

"Great! Then let's go find a battlefield." And Ash raced off.

"Same old Ash." May sighed.

"Very." Misty muttered, "The hero was also an avid battler long ago too."

"You don't say." Kenny smirked.

"What hero?" Bonnie asked them.

"Nobody important." May fibbed nervously. Bonnie wasn't convinced, but decided she would ask later.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once a battlefield was found, Ash and Clemont stood on opposite ends as they prepared to face off. Everyone else was off to the side while N acted as referee.

"This will be a one-on-one match, you two." N informed, "No time limit. We'll end when either Pokemon cannot continue."

"Kay, go for it Pikachu!" At Ash's beckoning, Pikachu eagerly stepped forward with sparking cheeks.

"Alright! Bunnelby, go!" And Clemont sent out a brown, bunny Pokemon with two huge ears like hands.

"Let the battle begin!"

With that, Ash started, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Immediately, Pikachu let loose arcs of electricity to shock Bunnelby.

But Clemont was calm, as he directed, "Bunnelby, use your ears to stir up the ground!" Slamming is ears, Bunnelby created a barricade of sand that absorbed the Thunderbolt. "Now use Dig!" Spinning like a drill, Bunnelby burrowed underground.

"Pikachu, move around to confuse Bunnelby!" So Pikachu dashed and darted around to throw off where it would be for Bunnelby to hit. Clemont was already aware of the tactic, having seen Trainers use before. He knew it would fail, as Pikachu was thrusted upward when Bunnelby came up directly beneath it.

"Now, Doubleslap!" Bunnelby then charged for Pikachu, and began slapping it with its ears.

But Ash wasn't out yet as he called, "Use Quick Attack!" Backing up some distance, Pikachu darted in a flash to tackle the brown bunny, knocking it back quite a bit. "Now, use Iron Tail!" Clemont and Bonnie were surprised when Pikachu's tail began to glow as it descended onto Bunnelby.

So Clemont retaliated, "Use your ears to catch it!" Clapping its ears together, Bunnelby caught Pikachu's tail just mere inches from its head. "Nice catch!"

"Yeah, you might have caught it." Ash pointed out, "But now Bunnelby can't use its ears." That was when he and Bunnelby realized Ash was right. They couldn't attack while holding Pikachu's tail. "You're strong alright, but you can't do anything while you're holding Pikachu there. Electro Ball!" So Pikachu charged up electricity towards its tail, generating the Electro Ball. When it was ready, Bunnelby got blasted back in a powerful explosion. Clemont was quite impressed at Ash's ingenuity. He managed to get out of a predicament by turning it into his advantage. He was very unique for a Trainer his age. "Now Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

But right when Pikachu jetted off, a mechanical claw struck out from nowhere, surprising all that were present. The claw snatched Pikachu and carted him towards three strangers, one of which was a Pokemon.

"What the heck?!" Kenny shouted in outrage, "Who's there?!" Everyone looked up to find a woman with long, maroon hair wearing black gloves and boots, a white skirt, and a white top with a red 'R', along with a man with deep, pale-blue hair, black gloves and boots, white pants and white shirts with the same red 'R' as the woman.

 _"Prepare for trouble, and long coming win!"  
"Make it double, we went all in!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people's within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"And James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
"Wobbuffet!"_

"Not you three again!" Ash growled, annoyed by the intrusion, "Give me back my Pikachu!"

"Well look at dat. Da cadet twerp got a wardrobe change." the Meowth grinned as it sealed Pikachu in a glass ball.

"Now that is something." James taunted, "Got tired of being the good guy, twerp?"

"Forget it Team Rocket!" N commanded, "Return Pikachu to Ash this instant!"

Getting May's attention, Bonnie asked, "May, who are these people? Why did they take Pikachu?"

"They aren't good people, to start." May explained, "Team Rocket is an organization who steal people's Pokemon. These three we especially know to be bad."

"In more than one way." Kenny added, "They've been chasing after Ash and Pikachu for as long as we've known him. They always try to steal Pikachu, but usually end up failing."

"That was uncalled for over there!" Jessie yelled, having somehow overheard him, "We don't always fail. Sometimes, we half succeed."

"That pretty much means you failed." he called back.

"Whatever. This time, we got Pikachu. And you can't stop us."

As they began running, Ash called, "Give me back my Pikachu!" He and his friends gave chase, shortly followed by Clemont and Bonnie.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The group tailed after the troublesome crooks through the colony, dodging between pedestrians and Pokemon alike. Team Rocket knew they just needed to get to their spacecraft, then they'd be home free with their prized Pikachu. Ash wasn't gonna allow that to become a possibility, but he needed space. With how crowded the colony was, he couldn't risk getting bystanders hurt trying to catch these crooks. May and N kept up with him as best as they could, with everyone else tailing behind. Clemont was especially lagging behind, barely even keeping pave with his little sister. The chase continued for what seemed like nearly an hour, before the craft Team Rocket used came into view: a narrow rocket in the shape of a Magikarp sat docked and ready. Ash had no time to waste in stopping them. Luckily, there was no longer any nearby bystanders to worry about.

Tapping his controller, Ash commanded, "Deploy Zero-G field!" And a beam shot forward and hit the trio plus Wobbuffet, the expanded around Ash, May, and N. The others finally caught up, and Clemont took an immediate interest in the field Ash deployed after catching his breath.

"A Zero-G field?" he pondered, "That can't be right. Only Space Defenders can be issued these. Unless..." He mulled it over a little while matters became serious inside.

Outraged that they had been caught, Jessie roared, "Of all the nerve!"

"We're the only ones to put cages around you, not the other way around!" James shouted.

"Yeah! Quit trying ta steal our act!" Meowth accused.

"Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash demanded once more.

"Like we're gonna listen a twerp like you." Jessie growled, "Such twerpish thinking."

Steamed, May hissed, "I am getting really tired of you crooks and your antics! Go Blaziken!" And from her Pokeball floated a tall Pokemon with tan fins going down from its head, claw-like hands that emitted fire at the wrists, and powerful red and yellow legs that gave it most of its height. Still fuming, May barked, "Ash, call something out!"

"Uh, right." he responded, "I choose you! Frogadier!" and out floated his dark-blue frog Pokemon with its frubble scarf. Once he let out Frogadier, he directed to N, "Aren't you gonna call out one of your Pokemon to help?"

Smiling, he replied, "It's already out there. Just buy us some time with a battle."

"Okay."

"You twerps can be such a pain in the neck!" Jessie growled, "Wobbuffet, meet them!" Fortunately, the blue blob was already out, and flailing in the Zero-G field.

So James called out, "Front and center, Inkay!" And out came a tiny squid with a white and pink top, and a blue bottom with two appendages extending from its top. "Now Inkay, Tackle!" Zooming like a rocket, Inkay slammed into Blaziken hard. But Blaziken took the hit well, and caught itself on its feet.

So May retaliated, "Blaziken, Fire Spin!" Braced against the wall. Blaziken shot a tornado of fire that surrounded and scorched Inkay. "Now, use Sky Uppercut!" With a powerful leap, Blaziken raised its fist to slam the floating squid all over the place.

But James returned, "Inkay, knock the twerpette back with Psybeam!" Flipping upside down, Inkay blasted back while shooting a bright blue beam with pink and yellow spots. The attack blasted Blaziken back, cancelling its attack, and sending it flipping around the field. "Now Tackle!"

But as Inkay vaulted off, Ash called, "Frogadier, use your frubbles to pull Blaziken to safety!" Yanking some frubbles from its scarf, Frogadier flung them like a whip, snatching Blaziken by the ankle. Then, it tugged back, using more frubbles as an anchor, and pulled Blaziken to safety and causing Inkay to crash into the roof. "Now, use Water Pulse!" And Frogadier launched an orb of water at the dazed squid.

"Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat!" Jessie ordered. Luckily, Wobbuffet happened to be floating towards Inkay. So it swam in front of it, and glowed with a rainbow light that bounced Frogadier's attack back at it with twice the power. Frogadier didn't seem affected by the counter, but it and Ash knew they'd need to bypass Wobbuffet's counter attacks.

While they were busy, Meowth tried to claw at the Zero-G field so they could escape with Pikachu. Because he only had one free claw, that was like draining water from the ocean. So he made sure to have Pikachu's cage stay attached to his tail, then worked with both claws. Unbeknownst to him, another Meowth managed to unlock Pikachu's cage. Staying quiet, it and the Meowth pushed off from the wall, and zoomed for their group.

As Pikachu sailed to his partner, Ash cheered, "Pikachu!" Jessie and James were baffled that Pikachu was free.

So Jessie scolded, "Meowth, you're supposed to hold onto that Pikachu!"

"How could you let it escape from your grip?!" James drilled.

Halting his progress, Meowth shouted back, "What are you lugs talkin' abou'?! It's still-" That was when he noticed the cage had been opened. "Who opened dat?!" he exclaimed. The other Meowth made it over to N, who smiled at a job well done. And with a snicker, it flipped and changed back to Zorua.

"Now Zorua, Shadow Ball!" So the trickster volleyed a ball of dark energy right at Inkay and Wobbuffet.

"Send it back Wobbuffet!"

But as Wobbuffet began to glow, Ash countered, "Not this time. Frogadier, use your frubbles!" With speed and precision, Frogadier had its frubbles overtake the Shadow Ball, disrupting Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat and causing it to take Zorua's attack.

With the path clear, May called out, "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" With a mighty leap, Blaziken streaked over and pummeled both Wobbuffet and Inkay with a powerful kick imbued in fire. The two Pokemon rocketed down and collided into their owners.

"Now, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Charged and eager, Pikachu let out a mighty current of electricity, shocking Team Rocket. An explosion resulted from the blast, and they were sent flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
And they disappeared to another region of the station.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With the battle done, the field shut down, allowing the three battlers to reunite with their friends.

"Awesome job guys!" Kenny cheered, "You sure showed them!"

"That was wonderful!" Misty told him, "Like your ancestors before you Ash."

"Like my ancestors?" Ash wondered, before saying, "I doubt my ancestors had to deal with people like Team Rocket."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"Hey Ash," Clemont came up to ask, "if I might ask, are you a part of the Space Defenders?" He didn't respond right away. If Colonel Iris was still after them, no doubt everyone would be hunting for him and his friends. Clemont seemed like a nice person, but what if he found out about his actions to rescue Serena? But Clemont assured, "I only ask because the Zero-G field was my invention for the Space Defenders."

"Wait, you're the famous inventor Clemont?!" Kenny began to realize, "The one responsible for the ship medics and Zero-G inducers?!"

"That's my big brother!" Bonnie confirmed, "He's a genius inventor who helps the Space Defenders in their missions."

"I mostly dabble, and am still learning." Clemont tried to lower the praise received, "Half my inventions aren't all successes."

"Don't sell yourself short Clemont." N uplifted, "Your inventions are of great aid to their pursuits."

"Yeah." Ash agreed, "Besides, Zero-G battles are so cool!"

"They definitely add a new prospect to battling." May pointed out.

"Wow! So cool!" Boonie cheered as she knelt before May, "So pretty and sweet, you're a keeper!"

"Uh? Keeper?"

"Yeah, you'd be a perfect wife for Clemont."

Before this got out of hand, Clemont frantically exclaimed, "Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times! Aipom Arm, go!" From his backpack extended an arm with three fingers, picking up Bonnie to her disappointment. "I'm sorry May." he apologized, "Bonnie does this quite a bit."

"But Clemont, you need someone to look after you!" Bonnie pouted.

"I can take care of myself. We'll talk about this later."

Then N noticed the light inside the station, and notified the group, "It's getting late. Let's find the Pokemon Center to stay at for the night."

"Good idea." Ash concurred.

"We're in luck. There's a Pokemon Center just past the spaceport."

"Then let's go!" and the group strolled on over to the Pokemon Center.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Upon arriving, the Space Defender troupe grimaced at what they came upon. Brock was up at the front desk, flirting with a woman in a nurse's attire with pink hair tied in two hair loops. Misty, Clemont, and Bonnie were puzzled by the scene they came upon, but guessed from their friend's expression that it was a redundant characteristic of his.

"So, Nurse Joy, how about we take an evening stroll tonight?"

"I'm sorry?" Nurse Joy asked, a little startled by the preposition.

"Just the two of us, out under the stars, with nothing but- EEK!" Just then, Croagunk appeared to have used Poison Jab on Brock, causing him to cringe in intense pain.  
"My... broken... heart..." he finished. Once he collapsed, Croagunk started to drag him away.

With that concluded, N approached Nurse Joy and requested, "May we have some rooms to stay the night?"

"Of course. And if you'd like, we can check up on your Pokemon to make sure they are in perfect health."

"That would be much appreciated."

So everyone lent their Pokemon to Nurse Joy, and she called, "Chansey! Audino!" and up came two Pokemon with nurse hats. One was pink and had a large egg-shape, the other was pink and yellow-white with extensions under its large ears.

"Oh wow!" May gasped in delight. Directing her wrist controller to them, she scanned for their Pokedex data:

- _Chansey, the Egg Pokemon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey carries around an egg in its pouch that it cares for until it hatches.-_

- _Audino, the Hearing Pokemon. Audino's ears have extensions it can use to assess a Pokemon's condition._ -

After being scanned, Chansey and Audino took their Pokemon to get a quick checkup. As they did, the group hung out in the lobby while they explained their situation to Clemont and Bonnie.

"So, you are Space Defenders after all?" Clemont figured, "I mean, no one else has those devices on their wrists except Space Defenders, let alone can use a Zero-G field."

Yeah, we are." Ash sighed as he conceded, "We had to leave the force for a bit because of something really important."

"And the colonel let you?"

"That's just it." Kenny explained, "Colonel Iris didn't send us. This is more of a private mission. But, we couldn't tell you we were cadets from the force because Colonel Iris probably sent a warrant out for us to be arrested."

"We don't want to get you and Bonnie into any trouble Clemont." May tried to convince, "We barely even know you guys. We're sorry."

"Well, I don't know about you, but there's been no news about you guys abandoning the force, or any sort of bounty or order to bring you in."

"None?" N questioned, "But, it has been some time since we left, and Colonel Iris would immediately make that call."

"Well, there isn't one." Bonnie told them.

"Right. And even if there was, I know you wouldn't do this without a good reason. I've only met with the colonel once upon introducing my inventions, and she doesn't strike me as someone who would make rational decisions regarding matters like this."

"But you don't even know why we left. How can you be so sure?" Kenny asked.

"I guess... I just know. From that battle with Ash, I could tell you guys are good and honest. So, I trust you."

"Me too!"

After recovering, Brock spoke, "Thank you. But, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry Brock." Ash intervened, "This is Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont is the inventor who made the Zero-G fields. And Bonnie is his little sister. We met them earlier and had a battle."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you." With that, Brock and Clemont shook hands. After that, an announcement came on the PA telling them that their Pokemon were done being checked up. When their Pokemon were wheeled back out, Nurse Joy told them they were in perfect health. Thanking her for the service, they all turned into their rooms to turn in for the night.

As they were getting into bed, Clemont asked of Ash, "So Ash, how come you and the others are out of the force like you are? Is something wrong with the Space Defenders?"

"No, nothing like that." Ash clarified, "You see, we're off to try and rescue someone who had been captured by an evil organization. Her name is Princess Serena."

"A... princess?"

"Yeah. That group that caught her is called Team Solar Flare. They took her from inside the Forbidden Sector and are holding her hostage. We rescued Misty, who was her bodyguard, and she gave us the whole story."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell him tomorrow Ash." N interceded, "You need to be careful with what you say. Solar Flare can have spies everywhere."

"Gotcha." With that situated, N turned out the lights, and the boys went to sleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _In the middle of the night, Ash found himself in a mysterious place. What it was seemed out of the ordinary, as a thick haze was around him. But he could feel that there was nothing else around for a good distance in any direction._

 _"Is this... a dream?" he said aloud, his voice echoing each sound he made._

Then, someone called out,

Ash.  
 _  
Having caught wind of someone calling to him, Ash began scanning around and calling out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"_

The voice repeated,

Ash.  
 _  
"Where are you?"  
_  
Ash, I'm over here. _Finally finding the direction of the voice, he raced off to locate the source. He continued to call out to whoever was calling to him. His urgency grew the longer it took him to find the source of the voice._

 _After a while of scanning, Ash finally spotted a figure beyond the haze. Leaving the obscure air, he found that he was in a white space, with nothing but the haze and the two people residing in it. And the other figure he found had familiar honey-blonde hair, and wore a red-and-yellow kimono to resemble fire. When she saw Ash approach, the girl gave a bright smile, like there wasn't a care in the world for her._

 _Having a sense of familiarity, Ash wondered, "Do I... know you? I can't help but feel like I've known you before."_

 _"You have." she answered, "For a long time, longer than you and I have been alive."_

 _"How can that be?"_

 _"Because you are descended from a long line of heroes. And each had to do what you are doing now. Well, rescuing me is a new one."_

 _Then, it clicked._  
 _"Princess Serena!"_

 _Giggling in response, Serena replied, "Yes Ash. It's me." While he was reeling, Ash knelt down with his head bowed low._

 _"Your Highness, forgive me." he mumbled out, "I failed to serve you. I let you be taken by the enemy. I-"_

 _"Ash, you don't need to act like that." Serena interrupted, "I'm not someone you need to show reverence for. You're the hero, after all."_

 _"But, you're a princess. You're royalty."_

 _"And as a princess, I want you to treat me like a friend. So no 'Your Highness' or stuff like that, please?"_

 _Without a second thought, Ash complied, "As you wish, Serena."_

 _As he rose up, Serena remarked, "So kind and compassionate. You really are him. I'm so glad we finally are meeting each other face-to-face, sorta."_

 _"Are you still with Team Solar Flare?" Ash asked._

 _"Yes. But I encased myself in my preservation crystal to shelter both me and my power from them. It's this power that is allowing me to finally speak to you." Curious, Ash tried to grasp Serena's hands. However, he just went through them. He tried again, but the result was still the same. "Unfortunately, I'm still working on the connection." she told him mournfully, "I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't worry." Ash assured, "I'm just happy you're alright. And that I can finally talk to you."_

 _"Me too Ash."_

 _"You know Serena, I don't think it's just because of my ancestors that I know you. I think I personally met you once."_

 _"How could that be? I've always lived on Zion Arcadia."_

 _"Well, there's a memory I keep having from when I was six or seven. Back on my homeworld, we went to a camp that taught us about Pokemon, led by Professor Oak." As he recalled the memory, the landscape around Ash and Serena shifted until it settled on a small cabin in a meadow. "I remember helping a girl about my age that attended, who had been really shy and afraid to reach out."_

 _"Um, Ash?" Serena said to get his attention._

 _"There were four or five others at the time. I think May and Kenny were two of them."_

 _"Ash."_

 _"We were staying in this cabin in the woods, learning about where Pokemon live. And-"_

 _"Ash look!" Breaking his chain of thought, Ash looked up to find himself in the very scene he was describing: in a forest, next to a wood cabin. All around them were young kids, each about seven years of age, looking around for something._

 _"This is it!" Ash proclaimed, "This is the memory!"_

 _"And there's you!" Serena pointed to Ash's younger self, who looked very similar to the present Ash._

 _Becoming more aware, Ash directed, "And there's May and Kenny! And Gary!"_

 _"And there's Drew and Dawn!" And sure enough, the younger selves of their friends were all present around them too._  
 _Kenny had on a yellow shirt and blue shorts; Drew wore a purple shirt and indigo shorts; May had on a red shirt and skirt; Dawn wore a light-blue dress; and another boy, the one Ash called Gary, had spiky, brown hair, and was dressed in a burgundy, long-sleeved shirt and camo-green pants. It was a somewhat disturbing sensation to see their past selves before them, especially since Ash and Serena were officially meeting themselves._

 _But then, Ash noticed something, and spoke, "Hold on. Where are you Serena? I thought I remembered you were with us too."_

 _"Are you sure Ash?" Serena wondered._

 _"Definitely! Because I remember someone got hurt here on this day." And right when he said that, someone burst out of the bushes, startling May and Dawn in the process. The girls was wearing a pink dress, sandals, and wore a wide-brimmed, straw hat over her honey-blonde hair. That's when the two saw Serena from the past. But she looked rather scuffed up for some reason, and looked behind her in terror._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, are you alright?" young Gary asked as he and everyone else went up to check on her.

"Something's... coming." young Serena whimpered, pointing back at the bushes. Everyone waited with bated breath for what was to come out. Was it a Beedrill? An Ursaring? Maybe a Ghost Pokemon? No one knew what to expect. But when it did appear, it was just a Poliwag hopping by.

"A Poliwag?" young Drew chuckled, "You got scared by a Poliwag?"

"I didn't know what it was!" young Serena returned angrily, "I thought it was something that would hurt me."

"It's alright." young May assured, "We would've been scared too."

"I wasn't scared." young Ash told them, "I could tell it was a good Pokemon."

"Yeah right Ash." young Dawn refuted, "You were shaking too."

"That wasn't because I was afraid."

"Knock it off guys!" Gary interrupted, "We need to help her first. Looks like she hurt her knee." Sure enough, there was a small bruise on her left knee from her running. Gary decided to go get his grandfather, Professor Oak, and the others followed him to the cabin. Ash remained to keep Serena company.

"I'll help you." he told her, "I can do something my mom does for me when I get hurt." Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, Ash wrapped Serena's knee where she was hurt. When he was done, he chanted, "Now, feel better. Feel better, right away!" A few seconds passed, and Serena grimaced after trying to move her leg.

"It still hurts." she cried.

Standing up, Ash told her, "Don't give up until it's over. Here, I'll help you." So he offered his hand, to which Serena gingerly took, and pulled her up. Though he might have pulled her up a little too hard, as she came into him in a sort of psuedo-hug. When she did, Serena felt a strange sensation brewing inside her from being near him. Her mother told her that she had a power that would tell her who her hero would be. Was this feeling responding to... Ash?

Pulling away, Ash smiled that she was okay, and suggested, "Let's go see Professor Oak now." He led her by the hand to the cabin, making sure she wouldn't stumble. Serena pictured Ash looking like the hero from home, and found something appealing about him. Still, she kept the thought hidden in her mind, and followed Ash to their cabin.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"I remember now!" the present Serena gasped, "That was our very first meeting!"_

 _"I guess it was." Ash muttered, "I didn't exactly recall if it was you or somebody else I helped then. Strange."_

 _"I think what's really strange is how the memory manifested itself just now. I'm guessing it must be because of this link that we can have things we remember playing out before us." Ash could agree with that. But something still bugged him about all this._

 _"Hey Serena," he started, "if we met at the Pokemon camp back then, how did we end up so distant from each other? It seemed like we would be the best of friends after seeing that memory." Serena didn't respond immediately. The truth was, she knew why they had been separated for so long. But she couldn't tell him why that was. Ash wouldn't understand._

 _So, she fibbed, "I don't really know myself."_

 _"Well, it doesn't matter now. Now that we met again, we can be friends for sure."_

 _"Right. We can be... friends."_

 _"And I promise, I will save you. Me and my friends will rescue you from Team Solar Flare, and then we can do many things together." Serena was quite amazed by Ash's resolve. He had such a difficult task set before him, yet he wasn't worried about it at all. In fact, he seemed ecstatic about the prospect. She couldn't help but admire that aspect of his._

 _It was then that Serena felt the connection give way a little, so she informed Ash, "Our time today is just about up. You're about to awaken soon."_

 _Realizing what that meant, Ash asked, "But what about you? Will I ever see you again? What if something happens that we can't talk like this again?"_

 _"It'll be alright. I will reach out to you soon. I promise." Ash couldn't help but feel worried that Serena wouldn't be able to do so, but he could feel in himself that she would see him soon. "Until then, don't tell anyone about us meeting like this."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"So Team Solar Flare remains unaware of what I am doing. As long as you are hidden, you can become stronger. Strong enough to defeat them and save the universe." That was when Ash remembered what N had said about there being spies wherever he and his friends would go. That meant he had to be careful with his words._

 _"Good-bye then, Serena."_

 _"Good-bye for now, Ash."_

* * *

 **Who's that Pokemon?  
This Pokemon is a transitional stage where it shoots powders to attack.**

To be answered in the next chapter.


End file.
